


Collar

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Pet [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha Yamanaka Ino, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Fucky anatomy, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Deidara, Omega Kin Tsuchi, Omega Sai, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega are only kind of treated as people, Painplay, Referenced Assault, Referenced Mpreg, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Threesome, Uchiha on Uchiha assholery, Weird bdsm bullshit, discussions of abortion, referenced abuse, shitty fight scenes, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: Pet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171766
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey," He says. "Can we talk?"

He'd gone full-blown stalker over the last few weeks and Itachi is just about ready to knife him. "Leave me alone, Shisui."

The curly haired alpha blocks his path. He and Deidara are on the way home from errands. The blonde had taken the bags from Itachi and gone on ahead.

He'd taken Shisui's side in all of their conversations.

No one else is bothered by the older man's lack of morality and it leaves the dark haired omega feeling a little like he's the problem.

"Please?" He says, "I'm just asking for five minutes." 

"Thirty seconds," Says Itachi. "That's what I'll give you." 

Shisui's quick to cover his vexed expression before he says, "I'm sorry for being unsympathetic."

Itachi quirks a brow, expression unsatisfied. 

"You were right that I could have handled that differently. Just like I was wrong with how I handled the coup d'etat. I was young and thought those older than me would be able to work shit out in a mature manner." 

Itachi's gaze drifts and the curly haired alpha sidesteps, crouches to catch his eye again. "And I should have communicated with you more instead of leaving you in the dark." 

"I want you and Izumi to stop wiping people." 

"I can't control Pear," Says Shisui. "But I'll pass the message along." 

"I want you to get a divorce," He says. 

Shisui's eyes widen, brows raising up. "Sakura didn't tell you." 

"We don't talk about you." He'd insisted on it as his omega instincts would urge him to try to please her -- which meant talking to Shisui. 

"I was released a few weeks ago." 

Around the time the stalking behavior intensified, the omega assumes.

"Also," He says. "That weird baby bullshit at the cabin was vindictive." 

Shisui blinks. Expression perplexed before it seems to finally click. "That wasn't directed at you." 

"Then what?" Asks Itachi. "What the fuck was all that about?" 

"Ah," Says Shisui. His face starts to redden. "I was hung up on my feelings and took your abortion personal." 

He doesn't bother to act like he isn't annoyed when he says, "Not everything is about you, Shisui." 

"No," He agrees. "It isn't. But I felt like you didn't want to keep it because something was lacking in me. Nevermind that it could have been Sakura's." 

"Lacking?" Asks Itachi. "Lacking how?" 

"I don't know. I just felt like you thought I wasn't good enough." Says Shisui. "Sakura offered to have my young in your place if I didn't express my thoughts to you because you had enough going on already." 

This give Itachi pause. "So that conversation?" 

"Was just Sakura talking shit to me while I was in rut." Shisui shrugs. "We both know I was a little too intent on impregnation at that point." 

Itachi mulls this over for a minute. Looks back to Shisui, who is just about on his knees. 

"I'm not bearing _anyone's_ young." He says.

"I'm well aware," Responds Shisui. "I'm not asking for that." 

"What are you asking for?" He asks. 

"I'd like to regain your trust and work things out with you," He says. "Do you remember at the beginning of all this? When I said I'd waited a lifetime?" 

"Do you remember what you said if it ended up that I couldn't love you?" 

Shisui's brow furrows. He worries his lip for a minute before he says. "But you do. You're just mad and stubborn."

He knows Shisui is right. He _does_ love the curly haired alpha. And it isn't as though he, himself hadn't done less than savory things in the past. 

He and Shisui had gotten through the war together. Clung to each other like there was no one else in the world who could understand them. 

And, in a way, it was true. Their circumstances were unique to them. 

He meets the older man's gaze. Sighs. Shisui must interpret this as a surrender because he doesn't stand but he still inches closer. Maybe it's that he's still mad, but he wants to punch the dark haired alpha in the face for treating him like a scared, kicked puppy. 

Itachi thinks it's definitely that he's still mad. As their encounter was originally because he was rankled watching the slain shinobi lose his autonomy. Watching the man lose ownership of his body as it betrayed him.

And watching Shisui be cold enough to take hold of it. 

Something about that moment was enough to send him back. To make him feel like he just might be next. That Shisui could take everything from him in a millisecond and he'd be powerless to stop it.

In that moment, he'd been terrified of his alpha. No longer felt like Shisui was a safe space.

And he isn't sure how to fix it. 

Sure, he'd gotten stronger. Trained harder. Deidara had even let him practice his Mangekyou on him as long as the illusions were pleasant. 

But he still doesn't think he could keep his older alpha from body snatching. 

"'Tachi?" Says Shisui. "Talk to me." 

"What's there to say?" Asks the younger man. 

"I can tell you're thinking," Says the alpha. "And I'd like to hear your thoughts." 

Itachi sits cross-legged. It feels off to stand over Shisui at this point. "I'm at a loss on where to go from here." 

Shisui sits, too. Scoots close enough that their knees touch and part of Itachi wants to recoil. The omega part of him is ecstatic to have it's alpha nearby. Urges him to climb up into the older man's lap and rub cheeks. 

So he stays still. 

"What makes you lost?" The older man asks. 

"I'm not a shrinking violet," Itachi starts. "But the way you went about ending that man's life, coupled with your willingness to give people who are not a threat to you amnesia, made me wonder if you had the same willingness to harm me." 

"You, Sakura, and Dei, are on the Do Not Harm list," Says Shisui. "Sakura and I _do_ play rough. But it's just fun for us. I wouldn't treat you the same because I know that you and Deidara have been through some nasty shit." 

"No amnesia?" Asks Itachi. 

"No memory alterations, no thought planting, no wiping."

"And no body snatching." 

Shisui leans back a little as if he'd been struck. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"What you did to that operative. Don't do that." 

"And no," Shisui makes an annoyed noise. "Body snatching, as you call it. I won't do it." 

This is when Itachi finally surrenders to his instincts that had been crying out like waves beating against a rocky shore. He hates himself just a little when he settles himself into Shisui's lap. The alpha's eyes close and he wraps his arms around the younger man, nuzzles into his hair. Breathes his alpha's musky, earthy scent. 

They sit like that for a long time and Itachi starts to feel sleepy. Fights it as it closes in but it's no use. 

xXx

Things have mostly returned to normal. Shisui hangs around but hesitates. Sakura works at the hospital and Itachi and Deidara clean house, hit the gym, and sort of just play card games and wait around. 

He isn't sure if he wants to return to being a shinobi, even though he's been training like it's his intent. 

Deidara is waiting on citizenship so he can be put on roster. It's a long, frustrating process but, as long as he's signed off to Sakura, they can't deport him. 

He's put off looking for another line of work because he wants to be absolutely sure before closing that door. 

Tsunade's been hinting that's there's something she wants him doing but Sakura has insisted on it being the wrong choice. 

So he's stuck between wanting to help out his Hokage and fellow omega, and pleasing his alpha. 

The door pops open. They'd left it unlocked as they were expecting Kin and Sai to come by. 

There's a waft of omega in heat and Deidara grimaces. "I'm _not_ getting humped again, un." 

Instead of the ever horny Kin, there's a woman with blue hair. 

"Can we help you?" Asks Itachi. 

"Konan!" Says Deidara. "Holy shit, I thought you guys forgot me, un." 

Konan, for all intents and purposes, actually looks surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were here. I would have come much earlier." 

Deidara pouts. "Sasori is a bastard, un." 

"He is still trying to get rid of you, it seems." 

If she hadn't come for Deidara... "What did you come for?" Asks Itachi. 

Honey brown eyes meet his and she comes closer. Her heels _click, click, click_. "You." 

He looks to Deidara who grins at him. "I cannot wait to get the fuck out of here, un." 

"What about our alpha?" He asks. "Won't they be devastated?" 

"They'll cry for like, five minutes, un. Then they'll go out and purchase a new pair and forget we exist." 

Were he and Deidara that expendable? Could he just walk away from Sakura who had invested blood, sweat, and tears into his recovery without providing her some sort of closure? 

No. She would think he got snatched again and be devoured by the destroyed bond and the feelings that come with losing not just one, but two omega. 

"What do you want with me?" 

"We've been scoping you for some time," She says. "Sasori confirmed you were everything the rumors said you were." 

"And?" He says. 

"I want you to join us. Come back to Amekagure where you will never live under an alpha's thumb again." 

"What's in it for you?" 

She smiles. Holds out her hand. There's a pair of pills in her palm. "You'll help me distribute these." 

"Fuck, yes," Says the blonde omega as he snatches one of them from her hand. "I've missed these so much, un." 

"What do they do?" Asks Itachi. He's leery of taking drugs from strangers. 

"Take it, un." Says Deidara. "I promise, you'll love it." 

"That doesn't comfort me," He replies. Tentatively, he picks it up with his fingertips. "Effects?" 

"It's a surprise," Says Konan. 

"How long does it take to kick in?" 

"Too long, un." Says Deidara. He's already swallowed his dry. 

This unnerves the dark haired omega. Knowing full well Deidara could be excited about anything from cocaine to lsd.

"You won't notice it until tomorrow," Says Konan. "It lasts forty-eight hours but then you'll have to take a new one." 

"Chances of a bad trip?" He asks. 

"Zero," She says. "It doesn't work that way." 

The blue haired omega stands. "When he decides he wants to see me again, bring him to me, yeah?" 

Deidara pouts. "Yeah. I'll hang around, un." 

And with that, Konan leaves, taking her intense mid-heat smell with her. 

And Itachi waits. Sits there with the little pill in his palm. 

"It's not a trap, un." He says. "Konan isn't like that." 

"Then what is this?" Asks the dark haired omega. 

"Freedom in the best way, un. I promise." 

It won't kick in until the morning. He's with people he trusts. And if it's a bad batch or an overdose, Sakura would likely be able to keep him from death. Or worse. 

So he takes a breath, anxiously slips it into his mouth and sips his tea. "If this scars me for life, I blame you." 

"It won't, un." 

This is when Kin and Sai come in. Thankfully, Kin isn't in heat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts very much the same. He expects something wild to happen. Maybe hallucinations or the high that comes with many illegal substances.

The only difference is that his sense of smell is dampened.

His drives, the ones that urge him under Shisui's arm or into Sakura's lap, have disappeared.

If he interacts with them, it's purely because he wants to.

It starts very much the same.

But his world is totally different.

He can still read a dynamic and sex. But it's information instead of an overload of demands.

Deidara was right.

And he hates the other omega for what he's done.

He's able to actually experience things around him.

"Are you good, un?" Asks the blonde.

He looks at the other man. His eyes are bright. Alive.

"Good, un." Says Deidara.

"What are you guys talking about in here?" Asks Sakura as she comes into the kitchen. Pours herself a cup of coffee that Itachi had gotten started.

Her eyes are veridian -- He knew they were green before but never like this -- and there's a question in them when she meets his gaze. In this moment, he knows for sure that he wants her as his alpha and that it hasn't been only the bonding or his instincts.

"Itachi?" She asks. 

"He didn't sleep very well, un." Lies the blonde omega. "He tossed and turned all night so he's kind of out of it, un." 

The pink haired woman's head tilts. "I didn't feel him sleep restlessly." 

"You sleep like the dead, un." He says. "These long shifts are knocking you the fuck out." 

Sakura hums as she approaches Itachi, pulls his head against her stomach as her fingers tangle in his hair. There's no jolt from her touch. No desperate pull for more, _more, **more.**_

He's soothed but it's softer. He'd never noticed before. It had been all he knew. 

"Are you feeling okay, Ita-kun?" She asks, her fingers comb through dark strands. "Your skin is a little on the cool side." 

"Never better," He whispers. 

She lets out a little, _tsk_ , thinks he's flirting when she returns back to her coffee. 

Shisui is the last to make an appearance. He's in nothing but a pair of low-slung sweats. He pats Deidara on the head, nuzzles against Sakura's neck so he can sip from her coffee. She's playful when she smacks him on the arm. 

Then he comes to Itachi. There's hesitance in the way their lips brush, his left forearm steadies him on the back of the omega's chair, right arm braced on the table. 

And Itachi is able to enjoy his scent without being swathed in it. Without it filling his head and taking over. He's filled with want, but not need. 

Konan knew exactly what she was doing coming to him. 

He savors the taste of Sakura's coffee on Shisui's lips. She always made hers super sweet. One of the few things she'd indulged herself on. 

"I'm off, today." Says Sakura. "Do you guys want to do something?" 

Shisui shrugs. "What did you have in mind?" 

xXx 

They end up going out to a small village in Fire Country. It's known for its fruit stands and gardens. Sakura's choice since it's her day off. 

Izumi, Sasuke, Ino, and her omega have joined them. 

"I heard Mikoto's heckling for grandchildren again," Says Shisui. 

"Heckling is right," Says Sasuke. "The idea of my parents fucking is gross but I wish they would. If my mom wants a baby that bad, she can have one herself." 

"She might be in menopause already," Says Itachi. "That would eliminate that option. Which is likely why she's bothering you." 

"I don't get why she can't just harass you and Sakura instead of me," He complains. "I know you aren't legally recognized as bonded but the entire Clan treats it like it's official." 

Itachi just smiles. His brother is an idiot sometimes, but that's okay. "You don't want children?" 

"I'm gay," He says, expression deadpan. "Izumi and I were mortal enemies for twelve months because I had no idea." 

Sheepishly, Izumi says, "Sorry. Never had a man I couldn't arouse til you. It got a little personal." 

"I feel like that should have been your first clue," Says Shisui. 

"You wanna know what my parents said when I told them?" Asks Sasuke. 

"What?" 

Izumi puts her face in her hands. 

"They told her to just use henge," Says Sasuke. "Fucking ridiculous." 

Shisui laughs. "Yeah, she kinda sucks at that."

"That's not even the worst thing said," Says Sasuke. "But they're determined to continue the bloodline and it's so fucking annoying." 

"So what are you going to do?" Asks Ino. 

Izumi shrugs. "I've a few ideas. Til then we're just pretending to be a Super Happy Baby Making Couple." 

"Ah the joys of being born an omega," Says Itachi. It's one of the few upsides to the fuckery that turned out to be his genetics. His mother isn't allowed to hassle him for children.

He can just point at Sasuke and laugh. He won't. But the option is there and he very much enjoys that. 

"I heard Inoichi is working on an alliance with Fugaku-sama," Says Shisui. "Was that your idea?" 

Ino shakes her head. "Not me. But I think my dad wants to help with some of the alienation that's happened after Danzou. He theorizes that if he offers his hand to repair something broken, the other Clans might too. Especially the Nara and the Akimichi because they intertwine with us."

"How are Shikamaru and Choji, anyway?" Asks Sakura. 

"Busy all the time now," She says with a sigh. "It is what it is, though." 

Sakura nods.

"You," Says Sai as they walk abreast of each other. "Smell different." 

"You're the only one who noticed." Whispers Itachi. 

"The alpha tend to stay preoccupied in their own heads." Replies Sai. "I'm not surprised you've gone under their radar." 

Itachi glances at the pale omega. Their eyes meet. Sai's gaze is half-lidded. "They'll notice in a week or two," He says. "But by then, you'll be dependent on it." 

This startles him. "Dependant?" 

"I recognize the way you smell. The way you interact with us is different. You've started taking hormone blockers." 

Was that what they were? Why hadn't Deidara just told him? 

Sai must have misinterpreted his silence as derision. "Please be careful. It's an amazing experience until they're taken from you and then it's hell until your heat regulates and you adjust to being an omega again." 

"Regulates?" Asks Itachi. 

"Are you guys fighting again?" Asks Izumi as she comes up between them. She must have noticed them falling behind the group and rounded back. 

Itachi hadn't smelled her coming. 

But he doesn't feel compelled to make space for her, either. So she's forced to walk squished between them until Sai widens her berth. 

"We were discussing how amazing and smart and talented Sakura-san is," Says Sai. 

Izumi snorts. Wanders off. 

"Have you ever wondered why Sakura-san never goes into rut?" Asks Sai. 

If he's honest, he'd never thought about it. He knew most alpha went into rut every four months to keep up with an omega's heat that was every other month. 

"No heats," Whispers Sai. "But everything has it's price. Remember that." 

And then he picks up his pace, joins Kin and Deidara as they detour off the path to climb a tall hill. They knock each other over, sabotage each other playfully. 

The Uchiha feels a little bit like an island as he watches them. He doesn't feel compelled to join them as he normally would. Finds he doesn't really want to anyway. 

"Don't want grass stains, huh?" He glances over to Sasuke. "I don't blame you."

"No?" He asks. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did," He tells Sasuke. 

His brother side-eyes him. Tilts his head one way and then the other. The cracking of the bones as they pop back into place sounds almost painful. 

Still, Itachi waits. 

"Am I," Sasuke shifts from one foot to the other. Crosses his arms in defense to what he thinks his brother might say. "Is it bad that Izumi and I just don't work?" 

"You're gay, Sasuke." Itachi replies. "You can't help that anymore than I can help being omega." 

"Our parents act like this should be easy--" 

"Are _they_ gay?" Asks Itachi. 

"No," Says the raven haired alpha. 

"Then they're ignorant to your plight." 

"That doesn't contribute to a solution though," Says Sasuke as he runs a hand through shaggy hair. 

They watch the omega for a while longer. The other alpha have drifted further down the path. 

"Did you know female alpha have," Itachi awkwardly clears his throat. "Dicks?" 

"Really?" Says Sasuke. "I don't even think she knows that." His voice seems distant as he thinks on it. "Where do they, ah, keep it?" He asks. 

"Ask her." 

Sasuke, _Hmms_ , in thought. "I don't know if that will do it for me." 

He tries to ignore the side of his brain that wants to provide him with imagery for no damn reason. "There's always the option of the infant syringes." 

"I like this idea better," Says Sasuke. "Mimi is pretty. And it's nice to go to battle with her. But even the idea of platonically sharing a bed with her is kind of gross to me." 

"Really?" Says Itachi. He shouldn't be surprised. He's wondered lately about who she would have been if he'd never been snatched. Would she settle for his bed or would she still roam? 

He knows the answer. Knows she'd still be insatiable and would probably have still turned to Shisui -- Who would have been his best friend. 

It would be an absolute mess. 

"Have you been doing okay?" Asks Sasuke. "I know dad said you've been processing what happened really well, but.." He takes a moment to ponder his next words. "You've just seemed a little... Down over the last few months." 

"I'm good," Says Itachi. "We, as a unit, have been experiencing a lot of transition and growing pains." 

"Are you okay with Shisui making his courtship with Sakura official?" 

Itachi blinks. "Come again?" 

Sasuke's mouth opens incrementally before closing. Nervously, he takes a breath. "'Tachi-nii, Shisui forced dad to free him from his marriage to Kimi so he could ask for Sakura's hand. They signed an Alpha Exclusivity Agreement a few weeks back." 

They hadn't told him. 

_Everyone knew but him._

"I," Says Itachi. "I think I'm going to call it a day. Let them know I started to feel ill, please." 

"Nii-san! Hold on!" Says Sasuke. But Itachi has already teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi is already packed. The jackdaws sit in the window. They've told him Deidara has returned alone.

The others are still an hour out.

He's got plenty of time.

The blonde comes through the door. Blue meets onyx.

"So we're doing it, un?"

"Can you be ready in twenty?"

"I can be ready in ten, un."

"Do that then."

Once he's packed and ready to go, they stand at the door while Itachi locks it. One of the jackdaws settles on his shoulder, informs him that they're headed back.

"Are you sure you want to do this, un?"

"They'll cry about it for five minutes," Says Itachi. "It's fine."

He knows the back routes out. It isn't long before they're on the way to Amekagure. The jackdaws follow them. Chatter to Itachi and each other.

They take their time. No one knows where they're headed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, un." Says the blonde as he comes abreast of the other omega. "I found out about it when Sasuke started yelling at them and it hurt _my_ feelings, un. We weren't even fucking."

"Sasuke was yelling at them?" Asks Itachi.

"Yeah. He said he was going to have you stay with him for a few days, un."

Itachi slows down. They're halfway out of fire country and he thinks about going back.

"Don't do it, un." Says the blonde. "This is going to drive the point home. Go back now and you're just pandering, un."

"But Sasuke--"

"Your brother will be fine, un. I promise."

He hesitates.

"Come on, un." Says Deidara. "Konoha is fucking horrible and we both know it, un."

"I didn't stay for the village."

"You stayed for the two alpha that cut you out and a family that abandoned you because of your dynamic, un." He says. "Something you had no control over."

"But--"

"They fucked you, un." He snaps. "Over and over and over. Aren't you tired of being used, un?"

He starts to turn around. His brother will be absolutely distraught. Deidara grabs his arm.

"Wait," He says. "Come with me for two weeks, un. If you hate it, I'll escort you home personally, un."

"You promise?"

"I promise, un."

His brother will be okay for two weeks. He has Naruto and Izumi.

Well, he probably yelled at Izumi, too.

He has Naruto.

When they make it into Ame, Sasori is sitting on a curb, waiting for them.

"You couldn't have left him?" Asks the redheaded omega as he points at Deidara. "I deliberately told Konan I couldn't find him-- Where are you going?" He asks when Itachi walks right past, ignores him.

He looks at Deidara. "Doesn't he know he's supposed to banter with me?"

"He's not in the mood for banter, un. Give him a couple days and he'll have some good burns."

Sasori just stands in the rain, annoyed and stunned.

"This way, un." Says Deidara as he leads the way to their base.

Konan is sitting on the step, watching the rain. "There you two are. I was starting to think I picked the wrong man." 

"Nope, un." 

She stands, holds the door open for them before stepping inside, herself. "Where's Sasori?" 

"Sulking cuz the Uchiha won't fight him, un." 

"Huh," She says idly. "Anyway, your quarters are this way."

Konan shifts to the side as a group of alpha move to the other. All of them have orange hair and facial piercings. One by one, they greet her with, "Good evening, Konan." 

The last one, with short hair and a relaxed demeanor stops. "Konan," He says. 

She pauses. Doubles back to meet him. "What is it?" 

"We're behind schedule," He says. "I've some things to attend as Grass has come through the border. Please put everyone back on task." 

Konan taps her foot. "Let me send the muscle instead," She says. "They'll make short work of it." 

"I _am_ the muscle," He argues. 

"You're the boss," She says. "But I'd much prefer to send Kakuzu and Kisame." 

The leader pauses. Crosses his arms as he seems to consider it. The other alphas pause, seem to be waiting for him. Itachi watches with interest as the leader's eyes shift back and forth. The swirling pattern looks as though it's spinning when he does it. 

The Rinnegan. 

"Send them," He agrees. "Thank you for taking my time and efforts into consideration." 

"That's what I'm here for," She says. She turns to Deidara. "Show him around, will you? And please keep him out of trouble." 

Then she's disappearing down the halls. The alphas watch her go. 

The leader then turns to Itachi when she's out of sight. "My name is Pein." 

"Uchiha Itachi," He says. 

"Glad you could join us. Kisame had been adamant we send you an invitation and you impressed Sasori enough that he asked Konan to speak with you." 

"I'm an ordinary omega," He says. 

"We don't do things by dynamic here," Says Pein. "There are times where it will come into play, but we try to limit that as much as we can." 

Itachi looks to the grinning blonde. "I _told_ you, un." 

The a mix of amusement and exasperation on the alpha's face. "I suppose we have a new recruiter." 

"Just this once, un. He's a good one." 

"We'll see," Says Pein as the alpha follow him back down the halls. 

"I hate that I want to suck his dick, un." Deidara says under his breath. 

Itachi isn't sure if he's chuckling because he finds the statement amusing or uncomfortable. Maybe a mix of both. "I didn't think you had that inclination." 

Deidara shrugs. "I'm just really, really picky, un." 

They step into Itachi's new room and Deidara rifles through the closet, withdraws a cloak and hat. "Put these on, un. The rain literally never stops." 

They pillage the room adjacent to find a similar outfit for Deidara before the blonde walks him around the village. 

It doesn't take long before Deidara is recognized, a group of female omega crowd him like he's some sort of lost lover to them. 

And perhaps, he is. It would explain why harems interested him. 

Itachi decides to explore on his own, slowly backs away from the exuberant group and collides with a body behind him. 

He turns and there's a white haired man in the same cloak and hat. A fellow Akatsuki. 

"Hey," He says. "Wanna watch me kill myself?" 

This time the laugh that bursts forth is not only uncomfortable but caught off guard. "What the hell?" 

A tall, muscular man with tattoos picks the suicidal omega up by his cloak. "Literally no one wants to do that, Hidan." 

"Don't lie. You like watching me die," Complains Hidan. 

"Yeah," He says. "When I'm doing the killing."

Hidan rolls his eyes. Takes a breath to speak but an even taller man comes by. "Come on, Kakuzu. We've got shit to do." 

Kakuzu sets him down. "Leave the new guy alone. Even if he _wanted_ to watch you die, that usually involves you getting naked and doing the helicopter and everyone hates that." 

"Literally everyone," Agrees the other man. His eyes meet Itachi's and the omega is left feeling like there's no air in his lungs. 

The man's eyes widen, mouth coming open as his gills flair. "It's you." 

"You sent them to recruit me," Says Itachi. "Why the fuck are you surprised?!" 

"You know each other?" Asks Kakuzu. "That's so cute. Come on, Kisame. We've got shit to do." His voice is all snark. 

Kisame looks like he wants to say something else, takes stock of those around and thinks better of it. "Leave the new guy alone, Hidan." And then he and Kakuzu are striding off. 

"H-hey!" Calls Hidan as Itachi turns on his heel. "Where are you going?" 

Deidara turns just in time to realize Itachi's fist is incoming, gets knocked back into his squealing gaggle of women who proceed to fawn over him and ask if he's okay. 

"Kisame is here and you didn't fucking warn me!" Yells Itachi. 

The blonde gingerly sits up. A woman offers him a handkerchief and he gratefully tries to staunch the blood flowing from his nose with it. "I knew you wouldn't come if I did, un." 

Hidan's laughter is loud enough it attracts the attention of everyone in the area. "Hell yeah! Kick his ass!" 

"Go kill yourself, un. No one likes you!" 

There's girlish shrieking and Itachi is one hundred percent sure Hidan is naked behind him. 

He's two hundred percent sure that he's going to hate it here.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll find them," Says Kiba. "Akumaru and I got this!" 

"Thank you," She tells the beta. Her tears hadn't stopped streaming since she'd turned the house upside down and found it bereft of her omega.

"I've got the crows and ravens looking for them," Says Shisui. "They can't have gone far."

"What are you going to tell my mother?" Asks Sasuke. "What if someone has them?" 

"I wish whoever it is best of luck," Says Shisui. "Containing both of them at the same time is far from easy." 

"Okay," Says Naruto. "But if you were an Itachi and you were mad because you didn't like surprises, where would you go?" 

All three Uchiha look to the blonde. 

"He's got a point," Says Sasuke. "They're companion omega. Chances of them going separate ways is relatively slim. So where Itachi is, Deidara should be, too." 

Naruto nods sagely beside him, arms crossed and eyes squinted. "That's exactly what I'm saying." 

Sakura and Sasuke share a look. They both know he's bullshitting. 

"Would he go to the hideout?" Asks Izumi. "Or the cabin?" 

Sakura drums her fingertips against her bottom lip. Her thumb brushes against her cheek, comes away wet. Her tears are still pouring even as she tries to function normally. 

It's her fault. She'd wanted to wait to tell him until her Clan had finished the paperwork but there'd been a misprint. 

She and Shisui were going to do it big, treat it like a marriage proposal. 

She isn't mad at Sasuke -- Even though he's pissed at her. He and Shisui occasionally flare at each other but she thinks it's the stress. Everything coming down around them.

"I don't think he feels particularly safe in either of those places," Says Shisui. 

And Sakura realizes she can't think of a single place he'd be other than beside her. 

Had she really pinned him down so much that he'd had no leeway? 

"Um," Says Kiba. "I'm not going to say anything, but were they on suppressants?" 

"No," Says Sakura. "I could get into some legal trouble if I gave him any. Why?" 

"Their scent gets real faint past the door," He says. "And they haven't been gone that long, right?" 

She rushes to her cabinet, messily counts the pills she's been prescribed and doesn't find a single one missing. "They're all here. If they got hold of them, it wasn't from me." 

She looks at Shisui who only shakes his head. All eyes turn to Sasuke. 

"Not me," He says. "You'd know if it was me." 

Omegas were unable to buy suppressants. Having them in their possession was a crime and the alpha who gave it to them would suffer serious consequences. 

They'd been hanging around another alpha while she was working. 

It's the only thing that makes sense in Sakura's mind. 

"Do you," Says the pink haired alpha, "Do you think this was premeditated?"

Shisui's lips part, head tilting. "I think he would have said something before making a move like this." 

"Maybe Deidara convinced him not to." 

xXx 

He's coming to the end of his forty-eight hours. Scents are starting to come back hard, he can tell his motivations are changing. 

"Come on, un." Says Deidara. "Let's head back." 

They'd ditched Hidan after he'd embarrassed himself and, sure enough, helicoptered where everyone could see him. Itachi is already considering returning back to the Leaf after this fiasco. 

Walking back, he realizes the only thing he smells is omega. There are hardly any alpha here. 

There's takeout on the table. Konan leans against the polished wood. Beside her is a skeletal thin man. 

Another omega. 

Itachi picks a seat across from the worn redhead. Deidara has already started pulling what he wants from the take out. 

"I'm not entirely sure why you have an entire organization to distribute hormone blockers?" Says the dark haired omega. 

The redhead looks to Konan but she seems to be preoccupied with her own meal. He says, "They aren't illegal for alpha. Omega are not able to have access to them without legal recourse." 

"It's why Sakura never gave you any, un. We weren't allowed to have them because otherwise, we'd actually be able to get shit done." 

"I don't think that was deliberate on Sakura's part," He says. 

"I overheard her asking Ino and Sai about it for you a couple weeks back, un." He sits next to Itachi, brushes his shoulder against the dark haired omega's. 

Itachi looks to him. Raises his brows expectantly. 

"Ino said there could be some bad shit if Sakura went through with it and people found out. She wasn't ready to risk it, un." 

"They can't stop us all," Says Sasori as he starts gathering what he wants. "We're too high a caliber, anyway." 

Kisame and Kakuzu are next to come in, pick through the boxes before sitting next to each other. They're talking in hushed tones. Finally, Hidan wanders in. Still naked. 

"For fuck's sake," Complains Kakuzu. "Can you people get it together?" 

Hidan tries to jump onto the table but Kisame pushes him off. "Hell no." 

"Hidan," Says Kakuzu. "How hard is it to act normal for a mere meal?" 

Konan turns away, is trying not to laugh too loud at the ridiculous scene going on behind her. 

"And you!" Says the alpha as he turns to the blue haired omega. "You're still mid-heat. Have some courtesy, could you?" 

This is when Konan whips around. Kisame scoots away from the tattooed alpha. 

"Oh calm down," She says. "You have plenty of self control." 

"Why aren't you on the blockers?" Itachi asks. 

"I have to be able to get my people in and out of shitty situations. It's a valuable cover and distraction." 

And Itachi can't say he isn't amazed at how she's able to live her life normally while in a full-swing heat.

Both alphas take their meals elsewhere. 

"Pussies," Says Sasori between bites. 

Konan shrugs. Returns to her meal. 

"What happened to the other alphas?" Itachi asks. "There were quite a few the last time I came through on a mission." But that had been before he got snatched. 

"They assimilated or they died." Says the skinny omega. "We don't allow alpha suprematism here." 

xXx 

"Did you hear about the new law they're passing out in Frost?" Kisame's voice drifts down the hall as Itachi is walking back to his own quarters. 

"I glanced at it," Says Kakuzu. "I didn't think it would do anything to our finances or work so I didn't do anything in depth." 

"They legalized gelding." 

Kakuzu hisses between clenched teeth. "Maybe that will make things more complicated." 

Itachi shuts the door behind him, lies on his new bed and just counts ceiling tiles. 

It isn't long before Deidara comes in, lies short-ways on the bed. His head rests on Itachi's stomach as he, too, stares at the ceiling. "Feeling okay, un?" 

"No," Says Itachi. "But I will be." 

"You know," Says Sasori as he stands in the doorway. "I think it's really nice that you two are companion omega." 

"Fuck off, un. I'm busy right now." 

Itachi wonders what exactly it is that Deidara is busy doing just lying here with him. "Companion omega?" 

"It's a term for two omega who were under the same alpha for an extended time, un. You and I are _definitely_ not doing that best friend shit. But I look out for you, and I know you look out for me, un." 

He isn't wrong. 

It explains the way Kin and Sai had gravitated around each other. The way he and Deidara had precariously done the same. 

He wonders if it will stay this way with the hormone blockers and his new found independence. 

And he's indifferent either way. 

He is used to having Deidara around. Comfortable with it. They've developed enough trust to know the other won't be doing any backstabbing. But that's about it. 

He lets his eyes close as Deidara hums softly to himself. 

xXx 

He's walking down the hall, thinking about coffee when he passes by an open door. Spies Kisame asleep but the blankets are pulled back on one side, an indication that someone had left the bed earlier. 

It exposes his back and one of his sides. 

Itachi takes a shuddering breath. Decides it's best to just get it over with. 

"Don't," Says Kisame as Itachi steps through the threshold. 

He's half asleep still, voice rough and Itachi can feel his head getting a little fuzzy. 

He pushes on. Moves to the side Kisame is on and gets eye level with him. Ignores the full on trembling that's starting to take over. "Why did you tell them about me?" 

His eyes crack open. "Itachi, it is six am. Can we do this in two hours?" 

But the dark haired omega doesn't have the strength, or the bravery, to put this off. "Tell me." 

The alpha sighs. Runs a hand through his own hair and Itachi flinches back, hits the wall and swallows panic. This catches Kisame's attention. He softens his voice. "Because I owed you. And I knew you would like it here." 

"And then what?" 

"Then I'd just stay the fuck away from you. I won't even be here that much," He says. "We're in a dry season because omega get baby fever this time of year so they stop taking the suppressants." 

Itachi tilts his head. 

"Then they realize they how much they hate being off the suppressants and we get swamped with orders. This is the only span of time I'll be in the same vicinity as you," Says the blue man. "I'm sorry that this has been so poorly timed."

"Do they go through withdrawal?" He asks. He'd mulled over Sai's warning a lot the last few days. 

"My advice, and Deidara is probably going to say the same, is that you don't take them if you're about to go into heat. Tell Konan you're taking the day off and just push through it." 

"What happens if I don't?" 

"First round should be fine. Skip them enough and if you're in a tight spot and don't have another suppressant, it's going to be worse than it would have been if you'd just roughed it originally." 

He does the math in his head, tries to remember when his cycle started last. 

"Ask Konan for some syntho," He says. "It'll help your heat." 

"Syn..?" Asks Itachi. 

"Syntho." Says Kisame. "The other omega should be able to give you more details. I don't use it so I'm ignorant." 

The dark haired omega nods as he processes the information. 

"Come on, new guy," Complains Kakuzu as he stands in the doorway. There's a coffee mug in each of his hands. "Let a man have his coffee before you start a crazy interrogation." 

Kisame waves in his direction. "It's not a problem. Did you _bring_ me coffee?" 

"Maybe," Says the tattooed alpha as he approaches. He's topless and Itachi finds many of what he thought were tattoos to be stitches. 

With an eye on the dark haired omega, Kisame slowly sits up, tries not to spook him as the other alpha hands him the mug in his right hand. 

"Aw," Says Kisame, "You made it just the way I like it. That's so gay." 

Kakuzu's unnerving gaze flicks from the taller alpha to Itachi and he merely sips his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

He's hit every target twice while blindfolded.

He's pleased with his good aim and quickened reflexes.

Turns to hit a moving target and comes face to face with Kisame.

He isn't sure when his eyes closed. The sun is high in the sky -- An indication of midday.

His head is in Kisame's lap as the big man dozes. His skin starts a familiar, uncomfortable feeling that he hasn't felt in four months.

He shifts to the balls of his feet inches away and the alpha's eyes open. "You're safe," He says. "No one is going to hurt you out here."

But Itachi is still in the middle of a panic attack. Hasn't had one in months.

As if aware, Kisame doesn't move. "I actually came here to apologize about what happened," He says. "But you fainted."

He's regressing. Backsliding. The realization is making it hard to breathe.

Makes it hard to want to.

He can't go back to that. The skittish, broken mess he was before. He'd rather die.

Maybe he was wrong to come here.

No, he was definitely wrong to come here and he should go home.

He should go home and lie in his futon under his alpha's bed and make Sakura snuggle him while telling him things are okay.

He wants his alpha.

"Goddamn it, un." Says the blonde. "You fucking touched him off, you cuntwaffle."

"It wasn't intentional!" Argues Kisame. "He cornered me this morning and I thought it meant I was able to approach and speak with him."

Deidara turns to Itachi. "You okay?"

All he can think about is his craving for comfort so he just stares. He doesn't know what else to do.

The omega crouches, gets eye level with him. "Listen, un, everything is okay. But you need to take a breath."

He's been hyperventilating. Gasping like that first time in the Social Center.

"Is it the suppressant?" Asks Kisame.

Deidara shakes his head. "Took em last night, un."

"Look at me, un." Whispers Deidara as he shifts to take up the Uchiha's entire line of sight. "Just look at me." 

Deidara intentionally takes slow, noisy breaths for Itachi to follow. 

He manages one. Then another. By the time he's calm, the alpha has disappeared. 

xXx 

Takayuki lands on Shisui's shoulder. Shakes out and puffs his feathers for a moment before settling. "Nothing." 

"What about the jackdaws?" He asks. "Are they helping?" 

The crow shakes his head. "They told our Princess she wasn't welcome. They refuse to help." 

Shisui's brow furrows. "That makes no sense. They're Itachi's friend-" Something clicks into place for the curly haired alpha. "Can you find them? Tell me when they move and where?" 

The crow tilts his head so he can get a better look at his summoner. "I _can_." 

"I've got some durable nesting material for you?" Says Shisui. 

"Done." 

xXx 

The jackdaws are complaining. He can't exactly place what about, just that they're annoyed. 

"You've attracted quite a few of them," Says Kakuzu as he sits beside the dark haired omega on the stoop. "Never seen them before this."

Both of them sit in silence. There's a roll of thunder in the distance. Itachi takes a long drag from his cigarette. Exhales through his nose and watches the smoke drift. 

"I hope you don't have an addiction," Says the alpha. "Those get expensive." 

"What do you want?" Asks Itachi. "You don't seem the type to make small talk."

"I plied your companion for information but he told me to ask you." 

Itachi looks at him. Takes another drag. 

"Kisame is totally different with you around. It's annoying. How are you affiliated?" 

"I'm not a threat to whatever you have going," Says Itachi. "We were in a," He puts his cigarette out. Still feels the bite of his anxiety. Lights a new one. "close quarters situation. We had to fight for survival and it had lasting effects." 

"Speak plainly, Uchiha." 

This is one of the things that trips him up. Never once have the alpha referred to him as "omega." Always his name or his title as the new recruit.

He's starting to really like it -- almost forget what he is. 

"Sometimes," Says Itachi, "It was fuck or die and both of us wanted to live. The one who kept us was a beta." 

"It wouldn't happen to be a particular beta we kicked out, would it?" 

"Orochimaru?" 

Kakuzu hums. "There's more to it than that, isn't there?" 

"Nothing I'm going to discuss with you, an alph--" He backtracks. Corrects himself. "A man I've known for four days." 

"Explains why he's been acting so fucky." 

Itachi glances at the ring he'd been given by Konan to keep in contact. 

It feels morbidly ironic. 

"Well," He says. Itachi thinks he feels awkward now that he knows what's happened between Kisame and the omega. "He's already told Konan he never wants to work with you. Ever. So, periodically, you and I will be partnering some."

"That's fine," He says. He isn't concerned about Kakuzu anymore than the alpha gives a shit about Itachi. 

And he fucking loves that. 

The fact that he can wander the base or the village and the surrounding area and everyone is indifferent to him. He doesn't exist. He's a wraith. 

No one treats him like he's an aching body to be filled. 

He's a man. An Uchiha. A shinobi. 

He's himself.

He can't go home because Konoha is no longer home to him. The alpha are no longer his. 

There's time yet before the bond starts to unwind from his throat. But he has time. 

And he's determined to be free. 

xXx 

"What's on your mind, un?" 

Itachi's been staring at his notebook long enough for the blonde to bother him. It tells him he'd been dissociating. "I need a change." 

"Shave one side of your head, un." His blue eyes are mischievous. "Not like, crazy shave. But those fade-things, un." 

He quirks a brow. Clearly unamused. "I need a change." 

"Get your septum pierced, un. Or some bombass snake bites." 

He gives up, turns to Sasori. 

"Shave the side of your head." Says the redheaded man. " _And_ get your septum pierced." 

Itachi rolls his eyes. Snaps his book shut. Stands and paces down the hall. He can hear Deidara call after him, "Why'd you even ask, un?"


	6. Chapter 6

There's omega lined out the door of the Salon. 

Itachi notes varying ages and socioeconomic statuses. 

The owner is an omega but those who do the work are all alpha on suppressants.

Their job is simple; They bring the shipments in, Konan handles the money aspect, Kisame and Kakuzu handle dangerous situations or times where there's financial conflict.

The blue alpha hadn't been lying when he said they'd be swamped. There are four other deliveries he and and Deidara have on the list. 

It's been a month and he can feel the bond start to waver. The stranglehold, even though softened by the suppressants, is giving one last push before relenting.

He's reminded of his alpha morning, noon, and night but he isn't going to let it get him. He isn't going to let himself be pressured by the fuckery of his biology.

His heart, he's a little more gentle with. He did love and trust them, after all. Indulges dango and cigarettes on his worst days. 

He is a little put out that there's really no one but Deidara to share his triumphs and losses with. His discoveries and thoughts. 

He'd come to them for everything. Became dependant on their strength and stability until he'd neglected his own.

"Thanks again," Says the owner of the Salon as he signs the scroll. "Everyone here has been asking nonstop about it." 

"Anytime, un." Says the blonde. 

And then they're headed back to Deidara's giant clay creation.

A team of hunter nin are waiting for them and Itachi is a little bit confused. 

"Surrender, Akatsuki!" 

The clay bird starts flapping its wings. The hunter nin engage them. 

The shinobi with an owl mask throws a slew of kunai and Itachi knocks them from the air with one of his own. 

One with a fox mask darts in and the dark haired man braces. Owl comes from below, grabs the Uchiha's ankle and Deidara's foot collides with the strong hand. 

He bends his knees and dodges low so Rabbit's fist flies over his head and into Itachi's range. The taller man grabs the operatives wrist, yanks him closer as he cocks his fist back. 

Rabbit is able to block the strike as Fox approaches from behind. Deidara twists around from between the two who are grid locked. His heel connects with Fox's face and sends the hunter to the dirt.

"You..." Says the man. "You're an omega." 

Deidara backs up against Itachi, who's used his sharingan on Rabbit.

Their connection is brief, a reassurance that the other is okay, before Deidara is coming at Fox. Itachi turns his attention to Owl. 

Fox draws his katana, swipes at the blonde. Itachi blocks, parries, strikes at Owl. 

Fox's swords makes a hairline cut on the Akatsuki's face and Deidara gasps, drops to the ground. "Okay! Don't hurt me, un." 

Both hunters stop to look at the blonde. 

"Please don't hurt me, un." He says as he backs away.

Itachi is surprised when Owl abandons their fight to approach the blonde. Both of them crouch and inch closer. 

Blue eyes flick in his direction and Itachi knows that look. Manages to catch them in a genjutsu before Deidara can murder them via clay centipedes. 

"Damn it, un." He complains as they climb onto the giant bird still waiting for them. "Killing is fun." 

Itachi rolls his eyes, runs a hand through his hair and is slightly startled when a good portion of it is missing. 

He's not used to the undercut the entire organization convinced him he needed. 

But it _does_ contribute to the change he's looking for. 

Deidara had also gotten him a little too drunk and took him to get his septum pierced. 

Instead, he ended up with a pair of lip piercings ironically called Shark Bites.

"Where to now?" He asks the blonde. 

xXx 

"What do I do, Ino?" He can hear his own voice crackling. 

The blonde alpha sighs as she gazes under the bed. "How long has she been there?" 

"Three days." 

The Yamanaka frowns. "You let her just lie there for three days?" 

He shakes his head. "She won't let me move her." 

He's tried pulling Itachi's futon from under the bed. He's tried lifting the mattress and bedspring from the frame. She breaks into frantic hysterics to be left alone every time. 

The only things she allows him is to be under the bed with her, spooning her. 

She won't eat. He can't cajole her to even sip water. She's going to wither away if he doesn't figure something out. 

So he's come to Ino. 

Mikoto had told him he wasn't to show his face in the compound unless he'd found her son. Threatened to do everything in her power to get Sakura's rehabilitator license revoked -- Not that the pink haired alpha had given a shit about that in the first place. 

"Can you bring me some of that stuff people give dehydrated babies?" Ino asks him. "And tell Sai to come here." 

He's quick to do as requested. Teleports to the places he needs to be before returning. 

Ino has already started the Mind Transfer Jutsu, body resting in Sai's lap, and she pilots Sakura's body from its hiding place. 

She drinks two of the four bottles Shisui has brought her before letting go and giving Sakura her body back. 

As soon as the medic is in control again, she's gagging and reaching for the waste basket beside the bed. It's all the curly haired alpha can do not to retch himself when she empties the contents of her stomach. 

"Sakura," He says as she inches back under the bed. There's something in his voice he doesn't recognize. "Sakura, you're going to die if you don't at least try to stay hydrated." 

She stares at him. But she's really staring past him. 

His nose is a little runny, a tingling feeling spreading across his cheeks. 

He throws open the window and Takayuki lands on the sill. "There's a substantial population of jackdaws out in Ame," He says. "They've never been there before." 

A knocking starts on the door and Shisui ignores it. It's probably a beta and he will fight anyone who bothers him today. 

The door pops open and this clues him in to something else going on. He moves to the living room and comes face to face with the Clan Head. In his hand, is a _wanted_ poster. 

"Jiraiya-sama said he found this in Suna." 

Why Fugaku would have anything to do with that blatant pervert is beyond Shisui. He resists commenting on it as he looks at the drawing. 

They've made him look startlingly alpha. Narrowed eyes and sharp, high cheekbones. 

There's no way this is his omega. 

His goody-goody, always do the right thing, soft boy omega. 

To Shisui, it just isn't possible.

Still, he takes it to Sakura. "Hey," He says. "It looks like Itachi is doing fine."

Her eyes trace the lines of the poster before she snatches it from his hand. "Where is this?" She asks. 

Suna," He says. "But I think he's in Ame." 

She hauls herself from underneath the bed in a way Shisui hadn't seen since that day she caught him with Izumi. 

Predatory. 

And he isn't sure if he should be concerned about what might happen should she find him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, un." Says the blonde as he's reading through the newest bingo book. "They have you on _Do Not Engage,_ un. You didn't even **do** anything."

Itachi shrugs from his reclined position in the tree. "People fear what they do not understand." 

"You think you're mysterious, un?" 

"We're a majority omega organization. Alpha have no idea what to do with that. We threaten to upset the status quo." 

"You think we're an inspiration for newly expressed omega, un?" 

"Very much so. If we, unassuming as we look, can do it, so can they." 

Deidara seems to mull this over. 

"If I'm honest, this is going to end in omega revolting. Alpha know that." 

"How does it feel to be essentially contributing to a slowly brewing war, un?" 

This give Itachi pause. He had, hadn't he? Armed them with their autonomy and encouraged them to regain control of their lives. 

Just as he had. 

"Feels good," He says.

Deidara lets out a soft, "Huh."

Their rest time is over. They continue on to the town they'll be overnighting in on foot. It's small enough that they want to avoid detection.

They walk past an alpha-omega pair. Deidara doesn't second glance but Itachi can't ignore the struggling the lesser dynamic is doing against the alpha. She's muzzled and collared, it limits her vocal range to grunts and whimpers as she pulls away. 

"Let's go, un. It's not our business and we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention." 

"Hold my hat." 

Deidara makes a frustrated noise but he takes takes the straw woven rain protection. 

He's attempting to scent mark the panicked omega when Itachi grabs the alpha's shirt and turns him. 

"Can I help you--" 

He staggers back. Caught off guard by Itachi's headbutt. His fist follows, lies the alpha out flat. 

In a single smooth motion, he hefts the trembling omega over his shoulder and they continue back to the inn. 

He pays for their room and they walk to the adjacent restaurant. They pick a booth in the back, but word has already gotten around. There's whispering and staring. 

It doesn't help that the omega is still muzzled. His chakra overwhelms the lock and he unclips the collar with a single hand. 

Both items fall into her lap and she whispers, "You know who you just stole me from, right?" 

"Should we?" Asks Itachi. 

Deidara's face hits the table and he groans in frustration. "Always doing shit Uchiha style, un." 

"That was the daimyo's son." She says. "And you just slugged him like he was some common ruffian." 

"Then maybe," Says Itachi, "He should learn to assault his omega behind closed doors." 

The red haired omega looks at him like he's unhinged. And she probably isn't wrong. 

"We should move towns, un." 

"We're going to stay right here." He says. "Who the fuck is going to bother us? Aren't we listed under Do Not Engage?" 

Deidara's head pops up, mouth ajar. "You're starting to talk like some batshit super villain, un." 

"No," He says. "I'm a batshit, fed up, S-rank omega."

The gaze of the female omega bounces back and forth between them. She's on Itachi's side of the booth, trapped between him and the wall. She scoots flush against the wall. 

"Oh stop," Says Itachi. "You really think it's you that my vendetta covers?" 

"Absolutely batshit, un." 

xXx 

Takayuki lands on Sakura's shoulder. "We found him!" 

"Where?" Asks Fugaku. They're racing through fire country, on the way to Ame. Then to Suna if he isn't there. 

The crow spreads his wings and the wind catches them, blows him from Sakura's shoulder. He shoots past her, catches up to the Clan Head. "Sound. They're calling him an alpha, but he matches Itachi's description. His companion is with him, too."

Sakura changes course before Shisui can bat an eye. He's starting to think she might be faster than him when their omega are involved. 

xXx 

Her breath is soft against his shoulder, her hand is smoothing over his stomach. An attempt at comfort as her skin is pressed against his. 

Sakura. 

He's awash in her smell. She'd must have recently marked him. He can't remember. Drifts in the haze created by her warmth and proximity. Her hand glides upwards, skims his flesh with an intent he can't parse. 

Involuntarily, he jerks when her hand closes around his throat, squeezes hard enough that he feels pain-- 

He sits up, panting. There's a thin film of sweat covering his skin. The omega -- Karin -- is deeply asleep beside him. Deidara's snoring in the other bed. 

The scent of smoke has filled the room and Itachi doesn't have time to dissect the dream. The floor is cold on the soles of his feet as he moves to the window. 

He should know better than to be surprised as he watches the daimyo's guard set fire to the town. 

There's too many of them for Itachi and Deidara to take them all without injury or losing Karin. 

"I told you, un." Says the blonde. 

The dark haired man turns to look over his shoulder. 

He's sitting cross-legged, digging through his bag. "I don't have enough clay to handle it, un." 

They'll have to accept a nasty defeat this time. 

He wakes the female omega and they pack up. Deidara climbs out the window and onto the roof. Itachi shifts onto the sill so he's half sitting, half hanging as he tosses Karin up to his companion. She squeaks but tries to make no more noise than that. 

He climbs up, himself and they make a hasty retreat. 

xXx 

He knows he's in a bad mood when they get back to the base. 

He's been turning the daimyo's death in his head over and over and over. Deidara's been sneaking glances at him, talks to Karin in hushed tones. 

He pulls the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Sighs when he notes he's down to one and his lucky. 

He doesn't feel lucky. 

So he pulls that one. Deidara has already taken the red haired woman inside to see what Konan wants to do with her. 

Kisame and Kakuzu are back as well. 

Kakuzu steps inside, holds the door for the taller man but Kisame shakes his head. "Go on without me." 

"Dumbass," Says Kakuzu as he lets the door swing shut. 

Itachi looks at him as he inhales from the rolled tobacco. Kisame stands beside him. "We overheard the daimyo of Sound got pissed at a dark haired alpha with an undercut and an Akatsuki cloak for punching out his son." 

"Alpha?" Itachi asks. "What sort of bullshit is that." 

"They make you look like an alpha in all of the depictions I've seen, too. It's fucking weird that they're trying to rewrite your dynamic." 

"They don't want omega to see us and realize there's another way they could be living," He says. "Although, I'm still unsure who I refer to when I say, _they_." 

"It's unfortunately society as whole working together to keep things the same." Says Kisame. "It's been this way for so long, alpha tend to think they're the ones being victimized when omega want to be equal." 

They sit in silence for awhile. Lost in thought. 

Itachi can feel his heat starting its familiar tingle across his skin. Has it timed down to a science. He's got another six hours before it actually starts. The suppressant should have worn off by then. 

He's going to take the advice of the alpha and his companion, go through it instead of using the hormone blockers to put it off. 

He's not exactly thrilled to be going through it alone for the first time but he figures it can't be that bad. Konan had given him the time to recover. 

Kisame turns to go inside. 

"Would you sit for awhile?" Itachi asks. He shouldn't. He'll just be triggering himself. But Kisame had been the only cold comfort during that time with Orochimaru. 

The only alpha who'd been nice to him. Who'd tried to help him while he was imprisoned in the breeding bench. He'd argued with the beta, tried to resist until the shock collars were flipped on. 

The big man sits at the very corner of the stoop. "Something on your mind?" 

"No," He lies. "Deidara's busy finishing our business. I'm bored." 

"Bored," Snorts Kisame. "You never let yourself get bored." 

The sword wielder is right. Itachi, during downtimes, had always tried to find something to ponder or talk about. Some small activity to keep his focus.

He shrugs. 

Kisame side-eyes him. Is unconvinced. "How'd the deliveries go?" 

"They went well." 

The blue man sighs. "Stop it." 

Itachi quirks a brow. "Stop what?" 

"I don't know. You're acting fucky but I don't know exactly how. So quit it." 

"I'm not acting _fucky_." 

"You are," Says Kisame. "You're on edge like you want to knife everyone in the base but you don't want to be alone." 

Itachi doesn't know what to say to that, settles for, "I haven't even been inside the base, Kisame." 

He runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, Itachi." 

He can't argue that he's on edge but it doesn't irritate him any less. 

"Did you ask me to stay so you could fight me?" Asks Kisame. It sounds like he's asking a genuine question. "Because I'm not fucking doing that." 

Itachi thinks about it for a minute. It hadn't been his intent, but now presented with the option, he kind of wants to. "Why?" He says. "Because you don't want to hurt a pathetic omega?" 

Kisame turns to him then. "I don't want to hurt _you_." 

"You wouldn't win," He says. 

"Don't care."

"Fight me," He says. He means it. He wants Kisame to fight him. 

The big man is so frustrated he's stuttering. Starts and stops. Finally settles on. "No. I'm not fucking fighting you." 

"Why?" He says. "Afraid?" 

Kisame stands and Itachi mirrors him. Blocks his entry into the base. He doesn't expect Samehada's wielder to pick him up by the front of his cloak with one hand and physically set him aside so he can disappear into the base. 

Itachi storms in behind him, isn't going to let him end it that easily. He shoves against Kisame and the Akatsuki turns around. Towers over the dark haired man in a way that sends a thrill down the Uchiha's spine. 

"Stop." Whispers Kisame. His gills are twitching. 

Itachi steps in so close their chests almost brush but the bigger man inches back. He has to stand on the balls of his feet to get up in Kisame's face. "No."

The Hoshigaki lets out a long breath. His hand takes up the entire expanse of Itachi's chest when his palm connects for a gentle push. "What's your problem?'

He decides it's now or never. His fist is caught mid swing and Kisame makes a throaty noise. His kick is blocked and he knows the blue man can't get Samehada out in such a tight space. 

He shoves Itachi back and he tumbles, rolls and immediately regains his footing. 

They stare at each other for a long minute, the dark haired man's sharingan spinning. 

"Don't you dare," Says Kisame. 

Then Itachi launches at him, and he lets out an angry noise as they collide.

He's stunned when Kisame's fist makes contact and the ex-Mist nin straddles him. He can feel the familiar tickle of blood on his face but he's not entirely sure where it's coming from. 

Kisame actually hit him.

He actually hadn't expected that -- Feels like he definitely should have. 

"Are you done?" Asks the alpha. "Because I'm fucking done." 

Itachi shoves at him but he doesn't move. "Get off." 

"Not until you surrender." 

"Get off!" Says Itachi and they struggle against each other. He's fighting hard but Kisame is a wall of solid muscle.

His mouth is chapped and rough against the omega's and he tangles his fingers into the tall man's hair, yanks him down harder. One of them has started a slow grind but Itachi can't tell which. Only that he doesn't want it to stop. 

It's over in minutes and then Kisame draws away. "Shit. I-Itachi.." He says 

But the Uchiha feels strangely relaxed. Peaceful. He attributes it to having just had an orgasm. "What?" 

"What do you mean, _what_? You're fucking crying." 

He touches his face. His fingers come back wet. "Oh," He says. "I suppose I was." 

Kisame takes a breath. Looks like he's losing his shit a little before storming off down the hall muttering about batshit Uchiha. 

Itachi goes back to his room to shower and change clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire town is burnt to the ground.

"Finally!" Says a man as they approach. "You guys sure did take your time."

Shisui thinks about telling him they probably aren't who he's looking for but Fugaku steps in. "I apologize. We had a minor hang up."

"Whatever," He says, completely unaware of just who he's talking to. "I need you to find this criminal and bring him to me."

The drawing is thrust into the Clan Head's hands. Fugaku doesn't even bother looking at it to know who it is. "What happened here?"

"He burnt this helpless village to the ground and kidnapped my omega! That's what!"

The older man draws his brows together. Is evidently confused. "We will definitely find him..."

And Shisui can't help his amusement that Fugaku leaves it at that. Makes no promises to bring Itachi to him. He hands it to Shisui.

And the curly haired alpha still can't believe this might be Itachi. His hair is different this time. But it's the facial piercings that trip him up. And the rage in his eyes. Cold brutality that his omega had never been capable of.

It could, of course, have been a choice the artist to draw him like that.

Sakura takes it out of his hand. Her eyes flick back and forth over it. 

"I don't think it's him," Says Shisui. 

"It is," She says. "His sorrow lines aren't common. Aside from that, no one got a very good look at him other than the daimyo's son and that was as he was being punched." 

She hands it back to him. Starts walking away. Fugaku is quick to fall in step. "I don't believe Itachi would do this." 

"The kidnapping?" Says Sakura. "Yes. Property damage? Probably Deidara." 

xXx 

He can feel it as it sets in. Deidara briefly pops in, tosses him a bottle. It's contents seem to have the same consistency of honey. But the substance is clear. 

He looks to the blonde. 

Deidara pauses, "You've no idea, do you, un?" 

"I don't," He admits. 

Annoyed, the blonde comes over and sits on the Uchiha's bed. Creates shapes with his clay before crumpling it and starting all over again. He assumes the mouths keep the clay from hardening.

He's just waiting around at this point. 

Itachi dozes while they wait for his heat to get bad.

xXx 

It doesn't take long for them to get in to Amekagure. But it's dark by the time they make it. Fugaku decides it's best to start first thing in the morning. 

xXx 

When he wakes, he's been stripped. He's aching. Knows there are two alpha who can meet his needs just down the hall. 

The blonde is lying beside him. Reading a magazine of some sort. "You ready, un?" 

"Ready for what?" He asks. If Deidara thinks they're going to fuck, he's sorely mistaken. 

He moves to sit up but his companion sits on him. Pops open the bottle. "Should have brought you a spoon, un." 

Itachi watches, perplexed as Deidara takes his hand, puts the thick substance on his fingers. "Eat it, un." 

He hesitates. "What is this?" He's still trying to figure out how to toss the other omega off. 

"Syntho," Says Deidara. 

"You use this?" 

"The entire time we were Sakura's pets. Kept me from having those nasty dicks near me." 

He tastes it. Can't decide if he likes it or hates it. 

But it dims the heat. Makes it tolerable. "What's in this?" 

"You don't want to know, un." 

xXx

Itachi is in a lull. Everyone is up and enjoying coffee in the kitchen. 

Konan is recapping how it's going so far and how pleased she is with everyone's hard work. 

Pein steps inside. "We have Leaf shinobi in our borders." 

Konan looks to Itachi, stands. "I'll handle them." The paper plastered to her skin starts shifting, creates a loud, _sssshhhhh_. 

"Wait," Says Itachi. "Let me." 

The blue haired woman pauses. "I protect my people, Itachi." 

"But if I don't stand on my own two feet right here, right now, I may never." 

The paper starts to quiet. "You still have the ring I provided?" 

"I do," Says Itachi. "And I will call on you if I need you." 

He heads towards the door, secures the syntho under his tongue and between his bottom lip and gums. Hopes it's enough to hold off the fuckery. 

Deidara comes abreast of him. "Do you think it's them, un?" 

"I can't think of anyone else who would come all the way out here from Leaf." He'd thought about sending the jackdaws to tell Sasuke he was okay, but they had informed him the crows and ravens were watching them.

In front of the base, stands his father. Alone.

Deidara hangs back as Itachi approaches. There are crows and ravens perched in the trees nearby. 

Fugaku squints when he gets closer. "So it's true, then." 

Itachi holds his gaze. Gives his right shoulder a single roll, head tilting the same way before returning to its neutral position. 

"Itachi," He starts. "What is all this?" 

"Ame?" He says. 

"Okay," Says his father. "But the hardened criminal look you have going? Your work with this-this organization? You know what they're doing, don't you?" 

He's curious. Tilts his head, plays dumb. "What do you mean? What are they doing that's so wrong?" 

"They're distributing hormone blockers to omega." He says like that's supposed to shock the younger Uchiha. Like he doesn't know. "It's creating unrest in Mist and Iwa." 

"Unrest?" He asks. "Unrest how?" 

"Not to mention all those bodies that washed up in River. They were all alpha and there are no alpha here." 

"They assimilated or they died," Says Itachi. "Equality should be the standard not the exception." 

A flicker of hurt appears in his father's eyes. "So killing off the alpha in Konohakagure would be acceptable to you?" 

"If they want to keep myself and the omega around me as breeders. If they refused to allow me to be myself." 

"And just who _are_ you, Itachi?" 

He hasn't thought much on this. He'd just been excited to _be_ without anyone asking anything of him -- Other than Konan. "Someone with their own dreams and motivations. Someone who is more than the anatomy they only have six months out of the year."

"Itachi," He says. "We all have our places." 

"You've never been told that all you're meant to do is procreate." 

Fugaku turns his head slightly. "You think my parents didn't demand children from me? That they didn't put the weight on your mother?" 

This surprises him. Even though it shouldn't. 

"They were upset when Mikoto decided to render herself sterile because of how hard carrying Sasuke was on her." 

"My entire life is shadowed by whether or not I have permission from an alpha." 

Fugaku looks at him like he's crazy. "You think you're the only one going through these things. Itachi, you are not unique to have these problems. They merely manifest in different ways."

"And yet, I don't ask permission here. I do as I please and I go where I like." 

Fugaku scrubs his face with his palm. "Itachi, please just come home and do your duty to the Haruno Clan." 

This catches him off guard. "Haruno..?" 

"We arranged to make your bond a public affair. It's essentially--" 

"I know what that means," Says Itachi. "Do my duty, how?" 

Fugaku's brows raise as if to tell him he should know exactly what that means. 

"Absolutely not." He says. "No." 

"You can come quietly or you can--" 

Itachi's laughter fills the air. "Who is going to make me? You?" 

"You underestimate me, son." 

This is when Deidara approaches. Stands beside Itachi with his arms crossed. "You can't take us both on, un." 

"Itachi," Says Fugaku. "Other countries will not be so magnanimous if you are caught." 

Itachi smirks. "It's a good thing I'm on the Do Not Engage list." 

At Fugaku's surprised expression, Itachi says, "You have no idea what I'm capable of." 

His father retreats. 

"Am I wrong?" Asks Itachi. "Sakura isn't even Main Branch. The Haruno shouldn't give a shit about whether I provide children or not." 

"Scare tactics," Says Deidara. "You're not her bitch, un." 

Itachi knows it isn't over. 

He waits for five minutes. Then ten. At sixty minutes, the two he was expecting appear. 

Sakura is vibrant. A mix of rage and relief. Her smell is stronger than Shisui's. "Where the hell have you been?!" 

"Ame." He says. 

"Without saying anything?" She asks. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," He says. "I thought we were keeping secrets. Is it just me who isn't allowed to do that?" 

Sakura's expression turns guilty. "That wasn't how I meant for that to go."

"And just how was that supposed to go, Sakura?" 

She digs around in her bag. He already knows, but he wants her to confirm it. She tosses him a folder. He opens it. It's the paperwork for his placement into her Clan. "We were going to treat it as a marriage declaration. But they fucked up some of the documentation and I was waiting for them to fix it." 

He skims it. 

"I'm so sorry, Itachi." She says. "I never meant for you to feel like we didn't care about you--" 

"But nobody asked me." He says. "I was still being told." 

Sakura's lips part. "A-ask you?" 

"You just assumed I'd accept being traded like a game piece." 

"Omega--" 

"Do not call me that," He spits. 

Sakura and Shisui share a glance, before Sakura takes a breath. " _Itachi_ ," She tries again. "I thought you were happy to be with me. And I tend to not entirely understand how Clan business works as my family is low level. I thought this was a normal occurrence."

He crosses his arms. The omega in him, freshly woken from the suppressants wearing off, tries to convince him that everything is fine. He can go home and be bred and it's fine. 

But it isn't fine. 

"Would you have said yes if we had asked you?" Asks Shisui. 

"You know I would have," He says. 

A single tear streams down Sakura's face. "And if we asked now?" 

He shakes his head. "Not a chance in hell." 

The pink haired alpha chews her lip. She'd been worrying it so much it bleeds immediately. "Is there anything we can do to change that?" 

Could they change his mind? He glances back at the base. Runs a comparison of his past life to his new one. "No," He says finally. "There's nothing you can do." 

Sakura's knees give out. Her face crumples and Itachi feels compelled to comfort her -- Even without his instincts. "Please come home, Itachi." 

"It's not home for me," He says. "It's a prison." 

Veridian eyes are widen as they stare at him. Her lips move. He thinks she's repeating his words. Over and over. 

"Hold on," Says Shisui. "You know you weren't sure if you wanted to be a shinobi. And she didn't want to push you into a situation that would cause an episode and get you killed." 

"You," He turns to Shisui. "Stay out of this." 

"Me?" He says as he steps in front of Sakura. "You want me to stand by while you make Sakura feel like shit when she was doing it all for you?"

"Neither of you saw me as capable. You, at least, thought I was able to tell a doll from an infant." 

"Okay," Says Shisui. "That was super fucked up. But many omega genuinely do like dolls." 

"That's just it!" Says Itachi. "They fucking don't!" 

Both of them pause. 

"They don't!" He yells again. "They either lie down and accept it because they know nothing else and their instincts tell them that's how to make their alpha happy or they game the system because there's no escape." 

"What about Kin?" Says Shisui. 

"Gaming the system. She thinks you're dumb as fuck." 

Sakura's lashes flutter as she processes the information. 

"And you?" Asks Shisui. "What did you choose?" 

"I chose to be honest," He says. "Because it didn't matter to me. I was grateful to be with a pair of alpha who weren't purposely hurting me. And I loved you two, in spite of your flaws and the way you dehumanized me." 

"Let him go, Shisui." Says Sakura. "Just... Let him go." 

"Om-" Shisui catches himself. "Itachi, Sakura hasn't been able to function since you've left. I'm concerned that she may die if you don't return." 

Shame crosses Sakura's face. He can tell she didn't want Shisui to tell him that. 

And while he still loves Sakura, he knows that she will be fine. "I'm sorry," He says. "Her well-being is not my responsibility."

"Who the hell is this guy?" He asks Sakura. Turning to Itachi, he says, "Did you get body snatched? What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me," He says. "You are upset because I am in control of my own life." 

"Don't," Says Shisui, "Compare me to Orochimaru." 

"We're upset because we were afraid something happened to you and we miss you," Says Sakura. "I'm upset because if I had told you right away, you'd still be at home and we'd be watching Dark Shallows." 

"I thought you hated Dark Shallows?" Says Itachi. 

"It's boring as hell," She says. "But Seventh Sunrise triggers the fuck out of you and at least you'd be beside me." 

"Wait wait," He says, "You knew why I didn't like Seventh Sunrise?" 

"It's why I started making Deidara watch it when I knew you wouldn't be home."

"Oh," He says. 

"Um," She says. "It's peanuts now. But I'm really, really sorry I made you feel less than human. Those who trained me assured me that was the right way to treat you. I should have known better considering my parents are omega." 

"You should have," He agrees. 

She swallows, makes a little gasping breath and something inside him starts to break. "I really did try and I really do love you," Says Sakura. "I won't try to change your mind but if you come up with some way for me to fix this--" 

"I want the laws changed." He says. "I want to stay on hormone blockers." 

"Itachi," She says. "I can't provide them to you. And I think they're making you aggressive." 

"Making me--" He starts. "Sakura, what the fuck?" 

"You will probably feel better off of them." 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he says, "What did you _just_ apologize for?" 

"But this is different," She says. 

"No, it isn't," He interrupts. "Kind of interesting that you're on them but you don't want me on them." 

"Sakura's been off of them since you left." Says Shisui. 

"And just how do you feel?" He asks. "How's that going for you?" 

"Uncomfortable," She admits. "I don't particularly like it." 

"You feel out of control, don't you?" He says. "Completely at the mercy of the body you are supposed to own." 

"Wait," Says Shisui. 

"You don't know shit so shut the fuck up, Shisui," Snaps Itachi. "I'm tired of you cutting in for Sakura when you have no experience and no ability to understand where I'm coming from." 

"But I am also your alpha." 

"You _were_ an alpha I was bonded to. You did not own me and you especially don't now." 

"What if I asked my family to pull some strings and vouch for suppressants to be legalized in Konoha?" Asks Sakura. 

"Sasuke is about to be Clan Head." Says Shisui. "So you know he would also throw his weight around." 

"Okay," He says. "Come back when it's done." 

Slowly, Sakura stands. "Anything else?" She asks. 

He stares at her. "I'm not going to walk you through treating me like a person." 

"That's fair," Says Sakura.

"And I'm going to tell you right now that even if you do this, there's no guarantee I'll want to come back." 

"What are my odds?" Asks Sakura. 

"One in a million," He says. 

"How lucky am I?" 

He tilts his head this way and that. "Moderately." 

"Then I'll play," Says Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

As he steps through the threshold, the air feels different even though he knows it's very much the same.

It had taken them a year to finally get _something_ done. And he's still moderately unhappy, but he isn't finished yet.

Konan had hesitated to let him go, assured him that all he'd have to do was send the jackdaws and she would be there to break him out.

Suppressants were legalized -- Sakura's Clan and Fugaku had pushed hard. Hiashi ended up joining them on behalf of Neji.

The problem Itachi has is that the village elders had insisted that the alpha must sign off on the usage.

It's a start, but he still can't help but feel like he lost. The bright side is that the more omega get on the suppressants, the more likely they are to want to be able to make their own decisions. 

Shisui isn't due back from a mission for a few days. He thinks Sakura planned it that way so he could get used to the house again without the curly haired idiot getting too excited. 

She's sitting on the couch, working on something on her laptop. "You're welcome to move things around to your liking." 

And he takes the opportunity to gently scoot her work from her lap and take its place. It's awkwardly silent enough that one could hear a pin drop. The birds are chattering outside. There's a ticking of the clock on the wall. 

Her hands come up but she shies back. Softly, he takes them, wraps her arms around his waist as he leans back against her. Squishing the woman beneath him is only moderately intentional.

"I don't know how to appropriately love you," She whispers as she lies her head on his back. 

Their bond is destroyed, worn away by how long he'd been gone. They almost feel like strangers. 

Itachi is resolute to build a new one. "That, I'm happy to teach you."

They stay like that for a little while. 

"So you _do_ like this," She says. 

He's glad she can't see his face when he says, "And I..." He takes a breath, "I want to still be the small spoon." 

This makes Sakura laugh, hands gently pulling him closer. 

He's contented in her embrace. But not quite as happy as he thought he would be. Perhaps, it's because his work still feels unfinished. 

The business with Konan, he'd handled. But he has plans to speak with Tsunade in the morning after he's settled.

"I, ah," Says Sakura. "I wanted to ask if you..." 

He shifts, turns around to straddle her. There's something about the way she's looking at him.

She's shy, hesitant. And he finds her absolutely adorable. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, clenched fists resting on his thighs. "Would you be my bonded omega?" 

The fact that she's fucking dense increases how cute he finds her. "I came back," He says. "And I'm sitting in your lap."

"But," She counters. "We were close before and you were upset I didn't ask." 

"You aren't wrong," He admits. 

"So?" She says. "I need an answer." 

"Do you need one right now?" He says. He wants to watch her squirm for a minute. "Because I think I'm going to sleep on it." 

Thoroughly confused, she splutters out a, "Of course I--" 

His mouth brushes hers and her fists unfurl, fingers splaying over his legs.

He breaks away, rubs his cheek against hers. "Yes, I will accept being bonded to you." 

Her hands move to his back as she sobs. Tightly grips his shirt. "Thank you," She says. "I've missed you so much." 

He'd expected something emotional, but not outright crying as she pulls him close.

His fingers comb through her hair and he breathes in the smell of cherry blossoms and summer rain while she soaks his shirt.

"I'm going to tell Shisui 'no' when he asks." 

"Don't be a dick," She says between sniffles. "He loves you, too." 

xXx 

He isn't surprised to find Tsunade hungover at her desk when he enters. "I need to speak with you." 

"You apparently, already are," She says. "What is it, boy?" 

He sits across from her at the desk. "A year ago, you and Sakura got into a disagreement about a facility you wanted built and asked me to be involved in. What was it?" 

"I wanted to move all of the omega being worked with to one structure. It would keep them from being isolated and there would be more than one alpha working with them." 

"Can I see it?" He asks. 

She nods. "But I don't think it's going to happen," She says as she lies the blueprints and accompanying notes out. "The council is still mighty pissed about the omegas having autonomy." 

"How long have you been trying to legalize it?" He asks. 

"Since I came in to office. But they've denied it stating that omega didn't need it as their alphas always had their best interest at heart." 

"I find that offensive," He says. 

"You and me, both." 

He glances over it. "I don't like the layout." 

"Sakura said the same thing." 

The tip of his tongue flicks over the rings in the right side of his lip as he continues to look at it. "I'd like to help you. But I definitely want to change some things." 

"Make some notes and we'll discuss it. No power points." 

xXx 

"His name is going to be Naruto Jr." Says the blonde. 

Izumi's death stare tells him otherwise. 

"Shut up, idiot," Says Sasuke. "You're going to give Mimi preeclampsia." 

Izumi is so pregnant, she looks like she could pop at any minute. 

"Baby syringes?" Itachi asks. 

Sasuke nods. "I'm glad you came back when you did. Her due date is pretty close." 

"Please," She says. "Someone cut this thing out of me." 

"She seems really excited," Says Itachi. "Have the two of you decided on a name yet?"

"Michio," He says. "After her dad."

"That's a nice gesture." Says the older Uchiha. 

"She did say she'd rather die than carry a parasite," Says Sasuke. "It's only fair."

"Have you decided how you're going to handle parenting?" 

The younger Uchiha runs a hand through his hair. "I guess triad style," He says. "Naruto feels super shitty that he and I can't elope and do our own thing." 

"Why doesn't Izumi hand it over to you and surrender her parental rights?" 

"That's the thing," Says Sasuke. "She says she hates it, but she's fiercely protective of it and is getting weirdly maternal." 

He hadn't noticed the change in Sasuke's smell before. "Have you two been bonding?" 

"Sort of?" He says. "I want to be around if she needs something -- That's my baby, too." 

"Did you move Naruto in with you?" Itachi asks. 

"Yeah," He says. "It's a full house." 

"How are mother and father handling that?" 

"Finally off my back," He glances over to watch Naruto and Izumi bicker. "You're lucky." 

"Everything has a trade off," He replies. 

"How'd your hysterectomy go?" 

"Well, overall. No complications for now." 

"That's good," Says Sasuke. "I know that was something that had been stressing you out for awhile." 

Itachi is a little concerned he might regret it. The removal of his uterus means he no longer has heats or risk of pregnancy. However, he still can't see himself bearing children or suffering through the side effects.

He's been considering ending his use of the suppressants once he's met his goals and had been practicing ignoring his instincts as he'd seen Konan do. Unfortunately, she was a lot more effective. 

This is when Shisui comes through the door, "Hey Mimi--" He sputters to a halt. "'Tachi?" 

Itachi just raises his brows. 

"I, uh," He says. "I guess you and I are gonna talk later, huh?" 

"I would imagine so," Says Itachi. He decides it's time for him to head back to Sakura's house so he can work on editing Tsunade's plan. 

A familiar Hyuuga stands at the gate. Itachi hadn't seen very much of him after he'd been paired. He nods in greeting but Neji doesn't reply. 

Perhaps, the younger omega was focused elsewhere. It surprises Itachi when he passes by and the brunette falls in step. "How did you do it?" 

Itachi looks to him in question. 

"How did you manage to let go of the anger you feel?" 

He slows his pace a little when he says, "I didn't." 

This confuses Neji. "But you came back to your alpha." 

"While forgiveness is a choice, anger is intended to be analyzed and felt. Acted on appropriately." Itachi says. "Is your alpha intentionally harming you?" 

"No," He says. 

"Do you care for them?" 

The Hyuuga hesitates. Itachi can't read him, so he waits for a reply. 

"Yes." 

"Then tell the alpha, as nicely as you can, what's on your mind. If they care about you, they'll listen." 

"And if she doesn't?" 

Itachi shrugs. "Eat her." 

The younger omega's expression is priceless. 

He clears his throat to avoid laughing. "If she doesn't hear you and you want out, I know somewhere you can go."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's not going to happen, Okaa," Says Itachi as he pulls away from the pin in her hand. "Absolutely not."

"Itachi," Says Mikoto. "Just one?"

"No," He says. "First it's one, then another, then you'll have me looking like _I'm_ the wife."

Mikoto scoffs. "You? The wife? Have you seen that ruffian shit you're sporting?"

One of the old ladies sitting against the wall, watching says, "He wouldn't have been a ruffian if you'd been a better mother."

Mikoto's hand tightens in his hair. He can see her carefully blank face in the mirror.

"Okaa," He concedes. "You can put a _single_ pin in my hair. So choose wisely."

"Are you going to take those things out of your lip?" She asks.

"I'm not," He says. "Ruffian shit, remember?"

She cracks a smile, goes back to her work. "I'm glad you kept most of it," She says. "I always did like that you kept your hair long."

He returns the expression. Knows she can't see him. "I suppose it gave me a sense of individuality."

She hums to herself as her nails scratch through his undercut. He finds it feels rather nice. Especially to have his mother doting on him as she did when he was small.

"Should I go over the--"

"Please do not," He says. "I already know."

"Remember to always give respect to your alpha," She says.

He groans, eyes rolling. "Okaa," He says. "I've already been given a pamphlet."

Her hand go to her hips. "Your father?"

"Who else gives pamphlets with diagrams and lists?"

"It's such shame." Says a different old lady. "If you weren't such a massive mishap, perhaps, Itachi would have presented alpha."

Itachi cranes his neck around his mother to respond but Mikoto pushes him back into place. "You can say what you want about me," She says. "But there's nothing wrong with my son. And I won't have you treating his dynamic as a disease."

"A disease is curable. Your insolence apparently is not."

Itachi catches Mikoto's eye in the mirror. The door is thrown open and in walks Izumi's mother. "Begone vultures! You're taking too fucking long to die."

The old women are aghast at Harumi. "How dare you." Says the one who piped up first. 

"Easily," Says Harumi. "Now let our omega prepare in peace. He has a long night of bonding ahead of him." 

He considers arguing but decides against it as Harumi shooes the old women from the room. "Out! Out! Out!"

He notices Mikoto has placed a second pin. "Okaa!" He pulls it out. "One. One pin." 

She pouts, hands smoothing over his shoulders as she accepts defeat. He's surprised when she nuzzles against his neck, whispers, "Don't tell your father I said this, but we're proud you made your own way." 

"Have I really if I've come back to be bonded?" He says. 

"It's on your terms, isn't it?" She says. Her breath tickles just behind his ear. "Everything is different because you stood for yourself." 

"But it isn't," He says. "I'm still second-class, shadowed by the two alpha I'm about to publicly agree to share my life with." 

"Changed your mind, I see." She says. "Shall I open the window?" 

His eyes grow wide. Did his mother just offer to help him escape? 

Did he want to, after all? Had he made a mistake to return to be with Sakura and Shisui? 

He considers it. But Sakura had been trying. Had offered to help him get his own place. He'd decided it would be moot as they'd be going back to living together fairly soon. Instead, he'd used the room that was originally for him. 

She hadn't tried to mark him -- or touch him, without looking to him for permission. He had agreed to be touched but not marked. 

He hadn't been ready to be owned. 

"No," He says at last. "I.. Think we'll hold off on that."

His mother and Izumi's share a look. 

xXx 

Despite the ceremony, Izumi's baby has stolen the show. What's worse, Naruto is showing him off and calling him, Naruto the Second. 

Izumi is unable to fight him in her restrictive kimono and menagerie of hairpins. 

Itachi can see she's dying to. 

Sasuke has given up on correcting him.

"Congrats," Says Kin as she comes to stand beside him. 

He knows exactly why she's come to speak to him. "I'm sorry." 

"You blew my fucking cover, Itachi," She whispers. They're both watching the old biddies obsess over Michio. 

"Don't you want to be respected?" He asks. 

"They aren't going to respect me," She says. "Just get smarter about removing what little control I have left." 

He looks to her. "Ino wouldn't do that," He says. "She's ignorant. That's all." 

Anything Kin has to say gets obliterated by a woman's soft hands on his shoulder. She's an omega, bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Mebuki-san?" 

Kizashi is telling Fugaku some ridiculous story. 

"Thank you for giving my bull-headed daughter another chance. She needs someone to keep her feet on the ground and knock her down a peg, sometimes."

"It's never my intention to _knock her down_ ," He says. "I want to build her up. Just not at my own expense." 

"Either way," Says Mebuki. "I'm glad you're here. Word has it the search for the Akatsuki has intensified and they're slaying omega in the streets in Iwa."

"Why?" He asks. 

"Your insistence on law change made the omega in other Nations realize they can do the same. There's protests going on all over right now." 

He's speechless. "I'm an ordinary man." 

"And it's this humble response that assures me my daughter picked at least one good one."

xXx 

Sakura is soundly sleeping beside him. All he can think about are the omega being murdered in Iwa.

She rolls over. Cracks her eyes open. "Itachi? What are you still doing awake?" 

"I want to go to Iwa." 

She squeezes her eyes tightly shut before opening them. Blinks a few times. "It's three in the morning." 

"I know," He says as he sits up, runs a hand through his hair. 

"What would you even do?" She asks, eyes bleary. "Kill the alpha back?" 

He thinks about this. He isn't sure, but he knows his heart is there. As if to tell him he's making the right decision, a paper doll slips in from under the window sill. It stands and waves him over.

There's no hesitation when he tosses the blankets from his lap, feet hitting the carpet as he just about leaps out of bed.

The doll slides back under the pane. Waves him to follow. He resigns himself to leaving again. Knows he shouldn't. Is sure Sakura will be angry this time as he slides the window open. She's already gone back to sleep. 

"The fuck are you going?" Asks Shisui as he's halfway out the window. 

The doll has climbed to his shoulder, starts loudly crinkling in his ear. 

"Iwa," He says as he drops from the sill. 

"Itachi," Calls Shisui. "If you leave, I'm going to kick your ass." 

"Do it," Calls Itachi over his shoulder. "I could use a challenge." Glances back to see a pair of angry vermillion eyes in the window.

An origami bird drops in front of him, leads him through the night as the paper doll hides in the back of his shirt, under his collar. He can sense Shisui in the distance. His chakra is roiling. Furious. 

And Itachi can't bring himself to care.


	11. Chapter 11

The gas released upon the crowd triggers the heat of anyone in the vicinity. 

But they aren't expecting Itachi.

He creates a wall of black fire to give them time to retreat.

The paper doll is ecstatic, loudly crinkling its satisfaction.

He can hear Kisame and Kakuzu gathering up whomever is unable to move as he watches the large group of alpha advance.

"I'm down to two minutes," He calls behind him. His eyes are aching, but he refuses to quit until the omega are safe.

"That's it?" Asks Kakuzu as he picks up a writhing body.

"I can try," He says.

"Don't worry about it," Says Kisame. "You just hold it down for the minute and thirty."

Kakuzu is muttering but Itachi and Kisame ignore him.

One comes through and he's quick to put an end to the alpha.

His breath hitches as they finally get through. There's too many of them for him to take them on alone.

Kisame and Kakuzu are almost done but if he stays, he'll be at risk. He can't leave the omega that are still scattered around him.

The smell of ozone washes over him. The breeze stirs his clothes. Shakes the paper doll and she whips in the gust.

Shisui moves to stand beside him. "If you thought I was going to let you go again, you're sorely mistaken."

Itachi pulls his katana as Shisui's shoulders square.

He's glad to have this alpha on his side as they run to meet their enemies.

They're coming from all sides but Shisui makes short work of them.

Itachi catches a few in a genjutsu, clashes blades with a large, bulky man. He roots himself but still slides back from the force with which their blades connect. 

"We're done," Says Kisame. "Let's go!" 

Itachi runs the man through before leaping back, out of range. "Shisui!" 

"I heard him." Says the bigger man and they beat a hasty exit. 

Something explodes next to them and they're knocked from their feet. Itachi is disoriented -- angry that he hadn't noticed it there. His gaze lands on the face of the man next to him. His eyes are closed. "Shisui?" 

The alpha are drawing close. The older man doesn't move or make any indication he's heard Itachi speak. 

He isn't left with many options. Thinks about calling Kisame or Kakuzu to help him. Instead, he steels himself, pulls Shisui's arm over his shoulder, and hauls him as best he can. He's heavy and the younger Uchiha has decided to work out more often. 

Something wraps around his leg and he's jerked to the dirt, likely worsening the damage done to the curly haired alpha when he, too, hits it. 

Itachi struggles. Gets grabbed as he tries to cut the rope holding his ankle. "Shisui!"

Samehada tears through flesh, leaves screams and groans in it's wake. "What's with your guy." 

"Mine," Says Itachi. "Neither of us saw it."

Itachi watches Kisame heft Shisui over his shoulder.

xXx 

He's pressed against the wall, large, warm hands slide up his shirt as their mouths meld.

Kisame's cheek rubs against his.

"I really am okay," He says. "Shisui took the brunt of it." And for this, he feels guilty. If he'd been watching more carefully, the older man wouldn't have had to step in between himself and the impact.

He hadn't seen Kisame for a few weeks, even still, he's instantly drawn to the sword wielder. Wants to reaffirm what they had before he went back to be bonded.

It wasn't too serious as he'd formed a close relationship with Kakuzu, who was insanely jealous of Kisame's time and affections. However, their history made the miser more lenient on Itachi's side.

He'd even surprised the Uchiha by taking his side in arguments, opposing the blue man if he was wrong. 

Kisame sighs, pulls away. "I know you've got it. But watching that go down scared the hell out of me."

Itachi probably could have worked his way out of it, instead he says, "I'm glad you came back."

His cheek rubs against the younger man's neck, palms sliding down to press against his hip bones, fingers curling around. 

Konan's heels echo down the hallway, passes them at the far end. "Your friend is awake." 

Gently, he pushes Kisame from him, pats him on the chest before moving to the room Shisui is in. The ex-Mist nin disappears down the hall. 

Shisui's sitting up, dark eyes taking everything in. "So this is the Akatsuki base?" 

"We had to retreat. The omega are going to regroup. Kakuzu is checking in with Konan to see how she wants to go from here." 

He hesitates, knows he'll be able to smell Kisame on Itachi's neck if he gets too close. He'd been a little too wrapped up in the Hoshigaki to put the brakes on it.

The curly haired man leans forward, fingers softly beckoning Itachi closer. Upon approach, smaller man is able to see the painful looking burn down his right arm and over his back. 

If it hurts, Shisui gives no indication. He sits on the bed but long, strong fingers wrap around his elbow and tug him closer.

Itachi thinks about being a dick and pulling away. Realizes the older man probably _is_ in pain. So he acquiesces to him. Moves to straddle him. He holds his breath when Shisui's forehead drops against his collarbone. 

It isn't Shisui's right to be upset about who marks him. It's his body and his relationships. But he knows that the curly haired idiot still thinks of him as his little, defenseless omega.

And maybe he's right. Hadn't Shisui risked his life to protect him hours ago?

"Let me get this straight," He says. His voice is low. Rough like pavement that's steadily been worn away. "You'll let an alpha you haven't known for longer than six months mark you -- Have you. But you refuse me?" 

"It isn't--" 

"I fought Orochimaru. Went head to head with your parents. Stood for you when Sakura couldn't see you as anything more than a pet. And I'm not enough?" 

"You are enough," Says Itachi. "Sometimes, you're even too much."

"Then be my omega." He whispers, arms wrapping around the younger man's hips. "Be mine." 

"No," Says Itachi. "I won't be owned." 

Shisui thinks on this, chews his lip before he looks up to meet Itachi's gaze. There's a glimmer of something when he says, "Then be my man." 

It's a simple statement. An acknowledgement that the omega hadn't heard since Shisui first professed his love and intentions a year and a half ago.

"No," Says Itachi again. "I want your respect." 

"I do!" Hisses Shisui. 

"You _don't_." He says. "If you respected me, you wouldn't be so angry when I don't immediately obey a command. There wouldn't even _be_ commands you'd expect me to follow."

He takes a breath. "I expect them to be followed because I expect you to trust me enough to know I have your best--"

"Do you recall when you forced me open in the cabin and I bled?"

There's shame across his features as he bites his lips together. Itachi hadn't necessarily been upset about it. He'd wanted to care for Shisui and be someone he could come to so Sakura could sleep. 

He'd started to notice his pink haired alpha becoming a buffer between them -- unintentionally pushing them apart -- and wanted to be close again without Sakura worrying. 

Shisui had gotten a little too focused on his wants. Lost in the heat of moment and Itachi's body hadn't been anywhere near able to keep up.

"Or, perhaps, when I was first placed in Sakura's care and you had every intention of forcing a bonding on me while I was in heat because you were ignorant?" 

He takes a shuddering breath. "Fine," He concedes. "I don't always know what's best for you." 

"I am willing to be yours," He says. "But I want an unconditional surrender from you." 

"A..." His brow furrows, head tilting. "Surrender?" 

"Let me lead for awhile," He says. "Lie down and be _my_ omega -- so to speak." 

He can tell Shisui isn't going to like this one bit. It would require the bigger man to swallow his pride and see things from Itachi's view as the lesser dynamic. 

"During a war?" He asks. "Are you for real?" 

Itachi simply raises his brows. "Stand beside me or let me go." 

Shisui's lashes lower as he considers his options. The omega stands, decides to give him time to think about it but pauses in the doorway. "I mean it this time, Shisui. I'm not going to let you gloss over my feelings again. However well intentioned you are." 

"Did you ask that of him?" He says. "Of that alpha you were fucking around with?" 

Itachi lets out a dark chuckle. "I didn't have to."


	12. Chapter 12

"They sent a request for a truce," Says Konan as she tosses it on the table. "Seems a little suspect."

"We lost that skirmish," Itachi says. "They have Heat and it was all around hard to watch."

"What are the stipulations?" Asks Kakuzu as he picks up the parchment.

"They want a certain percentage of omega to volunteer to be bonded." 

"And they want us," Says Kakuzu. "That sure as shit isn't going to happen." 

"I'm waiting for Pein to tell me how to reply." She says. 

They disperse. Itachi meanders back to Shisui's room.

The older Uchiha is reading a book. Whom he got it from, Itachi can't be sure. "Did you think it over?" 

"What do you want from me?" He asks as he places the book open side down. Karin has been tending to him so his flesh is starting to look a little better. 

Itachi merely stares. 

Shisui stands, comes chest to chest with the smaller man. His eyes are searching the younger Uchiha's for something. "I've thought about it. A lot. I suppose I've been trying to make up for the guilt I'm still feeling about your being snatched." 

Itachi's fingers tangle in his shirt. Pull him down before moving to his shoulders and continuing to guide him to the floor until he's kneeling seiza, looking up at the omega. "And this means?" He already knows but he wants to hammer it home. Is tired of the power struggle. 

"I will stand beside you," He says. "I will treat you as a team member instead of a charge." 

"Good," He says. He isn't impressed by Shisui knowing the right words to say. But he'll give the alpha the benefit of the doubt. 

"Holy fuck what happened to you?" Asks Sakura as she steps into the doorway. 

Kisame stands behind her, annoyance tangible. 

"There was a mine, apparently," Says Shisui. He growls when her hand smacks onto the burn. "I _can_ feel pain, you know?" 

"And?" She says. 

They squabble as Sakura heals him. Itachi steps back to stand beside Kisame. 

"Are you sure you want to be with these two assholes?" Asks the blue man under his breath. "They act like acknowledging you as more than omega is some sort of heroic feat." 

"They're learning," He whispers. "Well, one of them is." 

"I'm just saying," Says Kisame. "I meet all of your needs and we've never fought about your autonomy." 

"And Kakuzu?" 

Kisame, _tsks_ , hums low in his throat. "It'll be fine."

"You're just sad because you're losing the only person you can double dick."

"Aahhh," Says Kisame. "How did you know? Kakuzu is too prim to do half of the nasty shit you do." 

Sakura double takes, finally realizes the big man is standing there. Her eyes harden as she stands. Her gaze turns to Itachi. "Can you leave me a note next time? I'm not going to tell you not to do whatever the hell you're doing. But at least let me know you're okay?" 

"I'll do that next time," He says.

"Why is there even a next time?" Asks Shisui. 

Itachi's gaze snaps back to the older Uchiha and his lashes lower. "Sakura's right," He concedes. "Let us know before vanishing on us."

"Hey," Says Hidan. Itachi rolls his eyes when he sees that the white haired man is stark naked. "Wanna see me kill myself?" 

"Not now, Hidan." Says Kisame.

Shisui and Sakura both look to Itachi, unsure how to respond. 

"But it's fun!" 

"Anyway," Says Kisame. "Konan is negotiating with Iwa but the omega are ready to hit the streets again." 

"How well do you think it'll go?" Asks Itachi. 

"Considering they have Heat? I think it's another loss." 

Itachi runs a hand through his hair. "Is Deidara making a dent?"

"Sort of? But I haven't heard from him for a day or two. He might've gotten got." 

"Doubt it," Says Itachi. "He's likely pretending to be productive but he's really just getting drunk and tom catting to every bed he can reach." 

"Sounds about right," Says Kisame.

"That's his home country." Says Shisui. "Shouldn't he be working with you lot to try to improve it?" 

"Nah," Says Hidan. "He stopped giving a fuck a long time ago. He's just out here to blow shit up and scream stuff that doesn't make sense about art." 

Itachi and Kisame nod, arms crossed, in agreement.

"Hidan," Says Pein as he strides down the hallway past them. "Put some clothes on. I have something I need you to get done." 

"What? Why me?!" Yells Hidan. "Can't you take Kisame or Kakuzu?" 

"Now, Hidan." Says the blonde. "I don't have all day."

Itachi can feel the awkward air that begins when Hidan leaves. 

"So, uh," Says the pink haired woman. "I'm Sakura. This idiot is Shisui." 

"I know who you are," Says Kisame. His tone is casual but Itachi can hear something dark in the undertone. "We met when Konohakagure raided Orochimaru's omega kennel and you were doing your own little investigation." 

"I _knew_ I recognized you!" Says Sakura. "I just couldn't place you." 

"Uh?" Says Shisui.

"It's a long story," Says Kisame. "I'll tell it later." 

"I'm glad you and Itachi worked it out," She says. "He couldn't even talk about you more than a sentence or two before this." 

"They're fucking," Says Shisui. 

"I know," She replies. "I knew when he first came back." 

This, Itachi hadn't expected. He thought he'd covered it well. He supposes he should stop underestimating his pink haired alpha. 

"Wait," Says Shisui. "You were pissed at me about Izumi." 

"What about Mimi?" Asks Itachi. 

Shisui's gaze bounces back and forth between them. "He didn't know?" 

"He forbid me to talk about you." 

"You," Says Itachi "And Izumi...?" 

"Don't even try it," Says Shisui. "I'm pretty sure that guy has been inside you more than Sakura and I combined." 

Kisame's laughter echoes in the room and Sakura rolls her eyes. 

On a technicality, Shisui isn't entirely wrong. 

Turning to Sakura, he says, "Aren't you going to fight him?" 

"No," Says Sakura. "I considered it even because we both fucked up and he was hurt enough to leave." 

"That's downright unfair," Says Shisui. 

"You fucked Izumi?" Says Itachi. "What happened to, _better as friends_?" 

"We are friends," Says Shisui. "Look, it's really complicated--" 

Itachi's hand comes up. "Fine, Shisui. Fine."

"Anyway," Says Sakura. "I'm glad you're okay."

xXx 

As soon as it's out that Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, and Shunshin no Shisui have come to back up the Akatsuki and the omega of Iwa, they send a list of laws to be implemented.

Konan insists on staying in Stone until the laws are passed.

"So," Says Shisui. "We can go home now, right?" 

Itachi nods. "I'm not needed for anything else." 

"Look at you," Says Sakura. "Changing the world for the better." 

He rubs the back of his neck. Even without his omega side, Sakura's praise is something he enjoys and occasionally looks for. 

Shisui's, not so much. But he wants the older man's respect. Wants the other Uchiha to be able to lean on him as Itachi had leaned on Shisui. 

His fingers push against Sakura's hip, turn her to face him and she giggles in surprise, wraps her legs around his waist when he picks her up. 

The sun hits her face in a way that makes her look ethereal.

He decides he doesn't mind coming home as long as he's able to come when Konan calls and continue working with Tsunade on the facility. 

"I need a favor," Itachi says when Shisui is out of ear shot. 

"What?" Asks Sakura. 

"Are you able to," He pauses. Takes a deep breath. "Rent a breeding bench?" 

"Oh no, Mister," Says Sakura as she looks down at him. "You--" 

"It's not for me," He says. "I'll be fine." 

Sakura quirks a brow, turns her head to almost side eye him. "How long do you need it for?" 

Itachi tilts his head this way and that for a moment. "Just for a day." 

Sakura must be able to see the mischief in his eyes because she says, "I want in."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn ahead.

"Is that...." Starts Itachi. "Is that going to hurt him?"

Sakura doesn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Probably a lot," Says Sakura.

She looks at him. Can see his obvious hesitation. "It's not going to maim him. And even if it did, I can repair just about anything."

Itachi still isn't so sure.

"The first time Shisui and I had sex, I broke his hand and left bruises that lasted for two weeks. He's fine."

The younger Uchiha starts to wonder if maybe he's a little out of his league here. Maybe he shouldn't be playing alpha games if he isn't going to follow the rules.

He'd known it was typical for alpha-alpha pairs to be rough.

But sometimes, from the things he'd overheard or seen the aftermath of, Sakura and Shisui had been flat out violent.

And while he'd been expanding his sexual repertoire with Kisame over the last year, the alpha had shied away from anything that might hurt Itachi. And the dark haired man had rather liked that.

He glances at the curly haired man. He's unconscious and strapped into the breeding bench. The methods with which Sakura had accomplished this remain unknown to him. 

"Itachi," Says Sakura. "We don't have to go all out. You're running the show " 

His gaze shifts to the items lain out on the table nearby. His biggest hurdle are the rods. One is thick, sits heavy in his hands. The other is thinner and lighter.

Sakura had lit up when he had put _Shisui_ and _breeding bench_ in the same sentence. He'd been curious to see where she'd take it. 

"If he doesn't like it or wants it to stop," She says, "he'll tell you." 

"Have you ever taken things too far with him?" Itachi asks her. 

She shakes her head. "He's a fucking tank. I think the only weak spot is his genitals, to be honest." 

The dark haired alpha shifts. 

Sakura leans against the table. Crosses her legs at the ankle. "I think the only thing we've done that he passionately hates is electrostimulation. And that just pisses him off."

He shifts again. One of his legs pulls against the strap that keeps it tight against the support. The attention of the pink haired woman is rapt for a minute. Something Itachi thinks is a smile plays at her lips but she's waiting. 

He's blindfolded, a pair of headphones attached to an MP3 player that's blasting, drowning out anything that might tell him what's happening around him. Softly, he says. "Goddamn it." 

"Itachi," Sakura says again. "There's nothing _you_ can do to hurt or scare him." 

His head turns in their direction. At first, it startles Itachi. But he reminds himself that Shisui isn't on suppressants -- He can smell them long before they'd scent him. 

"Who's idea was this?" He says. 

"Are you sure he can't hear us?" Whispers the younger man. 

"Positive. He's just bluffing." Sakura takes the thin rod, approaches him. She sits cross-legged in front of him, fingers curl into the band, pull the noise-canceling device from his head. "Good afternoon, omega." 

Itachi's heart skips a beat. But he reminds himself that she isn't going to address him that way in this scenario. Sakura had assured him during their planning that the things expressed during this time, were not how she viewed him -- She'd just be talking shit to Shisui. 

Still, he isn't sure he'll be able to believe it. 

"Sakura," Says Shisui. "You are in some deep shit when I get out of this." 

"Bad omega," She says. Her wrist flicks, the rod whistles, and his face snaps to the side. 

A welt immediately rises and his teeth bare. "I swear--" 

The rod is settled in his mouth and he jerks back but there's nowhere for him to go. Her fingers stroke over the cut on his face and he snarls.

"No more sensory privilege for you," Says Sakura as she puts the headphones back on him. "Maybe if you're a good omega, I'll give it back."

She draws the cane from his mouth, uncorking the threats of how he's going to get her back for this. Sakura ignores him. She stands, comes back to the table. "Are you okay?" She says. "Do you want to stop?" 

Itachi isn't entirely sure. Despite Sakura's assurances, he's still deathly afraid of injuring the immobile man. Maybe it's the omega in him, but he thinks that perhaps, his fantasies were just that -- Things he'd greatly thought about but never wanted to bring to fruition. 

Her eyes narrow just slightly as she analyzes him. She steps in close enough that her chest brushes against his arm when she grabs the heavy rod. "Itachi," She says. "Do you want to stop?" 

"I don't think I'm capable," He says. "I don't think this is who I am." 

"Look at me," She says, her fingers have abandoned their earlier pursuit to touch his face. "Is this something you want?" 

"It might be," He says. He'd been thinking about it nonstop until this point. Had been a tipping point in his climax any time he'd been by himself. 

"Will you let me show you?" She asks. "If you decide you want to stop, we will immediately." 

He takes a shakey breath. Nods. Sakura pulls him down to her so she can rub their cheeks together. It's an assurance that everything is okay. That what they're about to do is okay. 

One hand takes the rod and the other tangles its fingers with his. Draws him close to the bench where Shisui's hindquarters are exposed. He's gone quiet, head resting low. 

Sakura's shirt and bra come off but she leaves the pair of sweatpants she's stolen from Itachi on. She takes the hand of the younger Uchiha and places it over hers. His free hand, she wraps around her waist, keeps him pressed against her as if he were her very own Susanoo.

Her wrist rolls in a circle, it rolls his too as he follows her movements. "You can not be tense," She says. "That can injure him." 

She gives Shisui's side the softest of taps and he flinches. "You're well acquainted with anatomy. So you likely already know," She glides the rod up his ribs and down his spine, goosebumps follow in her wake. "that one should never strike these spaces."

She guides it to rest against the swell of his ass. Glances to the full length mirror placed against the wall, in front of Shisui. 

Itachi realizes she'd put it there to watch Shisui's reactions. He thought she'd done it as a kink or to embarrass the older man. 

The hand that keeps him locked against her twitches and she draws the cane back. Shisui braces but instead of striking him, she nudges it against his ankle. Giggles to herself as they both watch him become both relieved and frustrated. 

It moves incrementally slow up his leg. Neither man is expecting it when she knocks it against the inside of his opposite thigh. 

Shisui makes a startled noise. Sakura's breath hitches. 

There's power in her next strike. Shisui cries out. It isn't long before a red mark blooms across his bottom and Sakura is placing a new one right underneath it. 

He gasps. Breath picking up. 

The next one, she aims, but Itachi is the one following through. 

" **Fuck!** " Screams Shisui. 

Sakura lets out a little moan, guides Itachi's free hand to her breast. "Do it again." 

Experimentally, he gives her a hard squeeze and she drops her head against his chest. The control he now has over both alpha shakes him to his core. Sakura could stop him at any time, but she won't. 

He is in control. 

His nervousness lifts from his shoulders as it finally sinks in.

He thinks he may deviate from their plan a little. 

He strikes Shisui again, right where his thighs and ass meet and he jerks. "Ah!" 

His free hand slips into Sakura's pants. She's slick when his fingers slide over her vulva. Her hands follow as she tries to push him inside of her but he withdraws, holds them to her mouth. 

She pouts, licks her juices from his fingers as he smacks the rod against Shisui's skin with increasing speed and power. 

When his fingers are clean, he grabs a fistful of her hair. Veridian eyes are wide as she tries to meet his gaze. He hands her the rod. "Hold this." 

His hand is soft, light as it smooths over Shisui's skin. The older man shivers. Breathing hard. Itachi would have been concerned if it weren't for the fact that Shisui is notably aroused. 

He guides Sakura by one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. Moves her to stand over Shisui, puts her hands, still holding the rod, on the breeding bench. "Don't move." 

He can still smell how turned on she is when he dips down to pull off the headphones and blindfold. 

Shisui is staring at him, red faced and defiant. 

Digging deep, Itachi says. "How'd you like that, omega?" 

Sakura makes a noise that could be excitement or amusement. He isn't sure. But it isn't about her right now. 

"Itachi--" Starts Shisui. 

"No," Says Itachi. 

"Ita--" 

"No, omega." 

Itachi can see something in the depths of Shisui's dark eyes. It's a promise of destruction. 

His fingers curl into the waistband of Sakura's pants, he takes his time to drag them down, keeps his gaze when he says, "Give me a number between one and ten." 

"Five," Says Shisui. 

He stands, nudges Sakura's thighs apart. "I may have made a mistake," She says to Shisui. 

"You definitely did," He replies. 

Itachi takes a moment to savor the helplessness of the two before him. Sakura could take back over at any time. 

But he thinks she likes to bottom on occasion. "Count it," He says as he takes Sakura by the hair again. 

Sakura chuckles. "I don't think--" She lets out a yelp when his hand slaps her pussy. 

"One," Says Shisui with a grin he can't stifle. 

He slaps it again and her thighs try to draw together. He forces them apart. "Bad omega. Now Shisui has to start again." 

Shisui's laughter is just about maniacal. 

Sakura groans. Drops her head against the top of the bench. Jumps when his fingers make contact.

"One," Says Shisui. "Sakura, you created a monster." 

Itachi can feel his own breath quicken when his fingers come back slick from each slap. On the third one, her knees start to draw together and both men wait with anticipation to see if she'll make it to the last one. But she steels herself. 

They watch him move back to the table. Both have opposite expressions when he takes the light cane in hand. Shisui is staring up at her with a smug, delighted expression. Sakura bites her lips together at the side. 

"Where were we, omega?" He asks. As he softly taps the cane against her outer thighs. 

"Three," Says Shisui. "But I'll go ahead and restart." 

"Don't you dare," Says Sakura. Her grip on the thick rod becomes white knuckled when Itachi taps the one in his hand against her. 

"One," Says Shisui. 

"Four!" Says Sakura. "It's four!" 

The last one strikes home with a touch more intensity than he'd intended and she screams. Knees quaking as she looks back at Itachi.

He nuzzles her neck, traces his fingers up her inner thigh and finds it wet. "What a good omega." 

The collar snaps into place and her eyes are wide again. "I really fucked up." 

"You like it," Says Itachi. "Stay." 

He leaves, comes back with a chair he thinks is just the right height for his purposes. Clips the leash to her collar and secures the leash to the back rest. It takes a little finagling to get them how he wants them but once Sakura has figured it out, she's eager. 

Itachi pulls his clothes off, cards his fingers through Shisui's hair. "You look like you're ready to be bred." 

The older man looks away. There's a shyness to his expression that makes Itachi hesitate. He looks to Sakura and she gives no indication that he should stop. 

"Eat me out," Whines Sakura as the younger man moves to the other end of the bench. 

Shisui flinches when Itachi's hands smooth down his sides. Watching Sakura get spanked left his cock dripping. His fingertips glide up the back of Shisui's thighs. 

Sakura's panting, hands fisted in dark, curly hair as he indulges her. Itachi notes his toes are curled.

They're both too lost in what they're doing to notice Itachi as he spreads lubricant over his fingers. Shisui jolts when he starts to work the first one in but Sakura doesn't let him pull away. "Don't stop, don't stop." 

The bigger man grunts as a second finger is pressed inside. It takes a little less time for him to relax around this one. 

The pink haired woman is grinding hard against Shisui's mouth. He can see how desperately close she is. "That's enough, Shisui." He says. 

Sakura looks like she's just about ready to cry. 

There's not a single spot on Shisui's ass that isn't bright red and bruised. The younger man can't help the small surge of satisfaction as he inches inside. 

The older man makes a choked noise as Itachi hilts himself. He lets out a moan himself. Draws out to push back inside and Shisui's breath hitches with every thrust. 

"No, Sakura," He says patiently as he notices her fingers inching to finish what he'd put on hold. "Try it again and you'll get another five with the cane."

His hips pick up their pace. Shisui's making noises of both pain and pleasure, his bruises and welts exacerbated by Itachi fucking him. 

"Do you want to come?" Itachi asks. 

Sakura's eyes light up, she goes back to needy pouting when he says, "Not you." 

But Shisui seems unaware that he's being spoken to, lips and teeth teasing at Sakura's inner thigh. 

"Shisui," Says Itachi as he leans forward, fingers ghosting down to caress the drooling cock of the bigger man. 

His forehead drops against the chair between Sakura's legs and he lets out an, "Ngh." 

"Do you want to come?" 

His voice is hoarse. "I know where you're going with this. I'm not going to do it." 

"You won't ask me nicely?" Says Itachi. He can't keep the amusement out of his voice. 

"I'm not going to call you my alpha." He says. 

"Fine," Says Itachi as he pulls out. He comes back within Shisui's range of view and turns the chair Sakura's bound to towards him. "Guess who gets to come while you watch?" 

"I'm going to hurt you if it's not me," Says the pink haired woman. 

The younger man rolls his eyes. Sakura makes an ecstatic noise when he laps at her. Fingers her with the hand that hadn't been inside Shisui. "Please alpha," She says. "Please let me co-" She doubles over, thighs clamping as she keens. Her muscles ripple around his fingers. 

He laps at her clit again, quirks his fingers against the smooth spot inside and groans as he pushes her over the edge a second time. 

"Alright, alright," Hisses Shisui. They both turn to him. Itachi realizes he's jealous, wants to be the one to please Sakura. 

Itachi has found a whole new weapon. "Oh?" 

He turns his face away, mutters a shy, almost awkward, "Please let me come... Alpha." 

He unclips the leash from Sakura's collar, gestures with a toss of his head and she moves to sit under the bench, takes him into her mouth at the same time Itachi mounts him. 

He hisses, gasps and swears and starts making broken noises as the younger man thrusts hard and deep. He angles himself just right and Shisui's body clamps down, starts writhing hard enough that the bench shakes and groans. Sakura makes a surprised noise. Itachi finds himself dragged over the edge with the bigger man.

Slowly, he pulls out. The curly haired alpha has gone limp as he tries to catch his breath. 

Sakura comes from underneath and together, she and Itachi work to pull him out of the bench. He seems a little dazed as they rub cheeks with him. Itachi rubs the alpha's wrist over his neck and trapezoid. It brings a firm end to their role reversal. 

Both Sakura and Itachi lie against him, snuggle him as they drift off for a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To thank those of you who have encouraged and supported me, (Airmug, Suruchi88, Turix, InTheRain_InWinter, Itachis_girl77, and Threaderofink, you guys are literally the best.) I'm taking writing requests. You can hit me up here or at Fanfiction.net. My username there is Not.Lyk.You.Don't.Know because I apparently have a penchant for long ass names.
> 
> Thank you again!

Sakura sighs as she sets the last box down. "I'm not moving again after this," She tells him. "Our children and grandchildren are going to live here."

Itachi cracks a smile. "I highly doubt our theoretical children would be excited to move their spouses in and have children here."

"It's big enough," She says.

He shrugs. "I noticed you put, _your mom_ , on all the labels."

"Figured that since I'm about to be Uchiha, I better act like it," She replies.

They're a few weeks out from her final days to turn down Shisui. Mikoto has been nonstop giving the older man shit and reminding Sakura about her time limit to back out.

He's tried to intervene on behalf of Shisui. But his mother was having none of it.

Whatever it was the curly haired idiot had done, the Clan Heads were still after him for it.

"So what's your process?" Asks Sasuke as he pats a stirring Michio. "How is all of this going to work?"

"Put them on suppressants, work on desensitizing them, help them adjust to living a life of their own," Says Itachi. "Vetted alpha that are looking for a partner are welcome to visit and see if they meet someone they connect with."

"Match making _and_ rehabilitating?" Says Izumi. "Overachiever."

"The council stated that we must be placing omega with alpha when they agreed to have it built. They didn't specify which way that was to be done."

"And the suppressants?" Asks Shisui.

Kakuzu steps in, unrolls a scroll and the boxes puff into existence.

Izumi leans over to Itachi, whispers, "What's his name?"

"Don't embarrass me," Itachi whispers back. He turns to Kakuzu. "How's everything going?"

The miser rolls his shoulders, "Well enough. The legalization made things better and worse in different ways."

"No wonder you're a criminal," Says Izumi. "You just stole my heart."

Itachi and Kakuzu share a look. "You can ignore that," The younger man says.

"I do own quite a few."

"She's hitting on you."

"Hitting...?" Says Kakuzu.

Her hands go to Itachi's shoulders, breasts brushing against the side of his head as she pushes up, uses him as a makeshift ladder. "I'll just say it. I want to fuck you."

At this, the taller man turns on his heel and strides from the facility. "Kisame sends his regards."

"Mimi," Says Shisui. "You've gotta cool that." 

"It's been nearly a year since I've been laid," She says. "I'm fucking dying."

xXx 

"So," Says Sakura. "Just a heads up, after Shisui and I tie the knot, I'm getting off the suppressants for a while." 

Itachi looks up from his paperwork. There's four omega that he's trying to transfer in. "Oh?" 

"It'll make pregnancy easier," She admits.

"Not going to waste time, I see." He says. 

She shrugs. "I promised Shisui." 

They sit in silence for a while as he goes back to paperwork. 

"You're happy, right?" Asks Sakura. "You aren't just trapped here like before?" 

He glances up at her. He thinks she's probably been staring at him for a minute. 

"I'm happy," He says. "I'm challenged. I'm with two people I care about. And my brother is safe and happy." 

She goes quiet again and he signs off on the first and second profiles. 

She leans forward, catches his attention again. "Do you want to have a go first?" 

He smiles, shakes his head. "Let Shisui be the priority. Maybe fathering a child will make him a little more careful." 

She leans back in her chair. "You know," She says. "I think I'm kind of excited." 

"I should hope so," He says. "One shouldn't be bearing babies off the cuff." 

"That was dumb," She says.

The front door opens. "And she literally -- _literally_ \-- threw it at him." 

"His grandma's ash urn?" Says Shisui. "Who does that?" 

"That's what I said," Says Izumi. "Like, stick to pets for fuck's sake." 

"Even that is too far," Says Itachi. He doesn't bother to look up. 

"Did you hear about Atsuko losing her shit on Rai last week?" Asks the brunette. 

"I don't participate in Clan affairs." Replies the omega as he signs off on the last two. "You know that." 

"It was pretty epic," Says Shisui. 

The younger man just hums in reply as he opens up one of his many three-ring binders, pulls out the notes one of his assistants left him. 

"Put that down for a minute," Says the female Uchiha. "I brought Michio." 

It never ceases to amuse him that Shisui is the diaperbag holder. He dotes on Sasuke's son a little too much. 

Itachi sets his work to the side as Shisui pulls the child from the baby backpack. Sets the heir down and they all watch him toddle on wobbly knees to his uncle. 

As with most children, Michio's scent gives no indication what sex or dynamic he is. Itachi wonders what he'll present once he's older. 

For now, he just nuzzles the infant as he squeals, fingers tangling in long, dark hair. 

Shisui and Izumi go the kitchen. There's glass clanking and discussions of other Clan drama. Itachi notices Sakura watching him. 

"Are you sure you want to be here?" She asks again. 

He smiles, breath hitching when Michio's tiny fist yanks his hair. A few strands come loose but Itachi doesn't mind. 

"I want to be here," He assures her. "I would have left already if I didn't."


End file.
